Introduzindo Sexo a Vampiros Virgens
by Cold Blood Cookies
Summary: Emmett faz um a aposta com Bella, ela precisa ensinar uma posição por dia para Edward até o dia do casamento. Lemons. MUITOS LEMONS!
1. A aposta

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não é nosso.

**N/A: **Eu precisava de uma história em que eu pudesse escrever _lemons_. Sério, estou cansada de desenvolver relacionamentos e queria escrever uma história movida a _lemons_ e aqui estou. Se eu tiver respostas, atualizarei com maior freqüência. Se eu não receber o esperado, espere por duas atualizações por semana, ou qualquer coisa assim.

**N/T: **Essa foi uma das primeiras fics de Twilight que começamos a ler — e se tornou impossível não surtar cada vez que _When Life Gives You Lemons_ é atualizada. Gostaríamos de agradecer à Stephanie (aka Daddy's Little Cannibal), por tornar nossas manhãs/tardes/noites mais encaloradas — seja no trabalho ou em casa, qualquer hora que seja, passamos muito mal quando a fic é atualizada! —, por escrever alguns dos melhores _lemons_ que já lemos — e, acreditem, já lemos bastante coisa no fanfiction, não apenas de Twilight como de um outro fandom que não deve ser nomeado, então podemos dizer que temos bagagem para afirmar isso. Costumamos dizer que você sabe quando um _lemon_ é bom quando se percebe que o autor sabe trepar — afinal, só quem já teve um orgasmo sabe _realmente_ como o corpo se comporta durante esse ato tão... único.

Tivemos sérios problemas para definir _títulos_. A questão toda é que há coisas que só têm sentido em inglês — ao traduzi-las perde-se totalmente o sentido da coisa, se é que vocês entendem. O próprio título da fic — _When Life Gives You Lemons_ não tem _nada_ a ver com _Introduzindo Sexo a Vampiros Virgens_, mas nós descartamos toda e qualquer coisa parecida com _Quando a Vida Fica Quente_ e passamos até mesmo por _14 Dias, 14 Posições_ antes de _Introduzindo Sexo a Vampiros Virgens_ brotar na nossa mente. Os títulos das posições também foram um problema — e fizemos o melhor que pudemos para manter alguma coerência (não que nós tenhamos muita!) na hora de escolher.

Como vocês notarão, a autora coloca uma N/A sempre no início e outra no fim dos capítulos — comentando a quantidade de reviews recebida no capítulo anterior e a expectativa para o capítulo publicado. Mantivemos os números da fic original — caso você queira lê-la o link está nas nossas Favorites Stories —, que recebe uma quantidade absurda de reviews a cada capítulo. Além disso, sempre que alguém nos deixar uma review nós a traduziremos pra Stephanie, que faz uma espécie de "ranking" das melhores reviews de suas fics em seu profile.

E por fim, mas não menos importante, gostaríamos de deixar registrado que alguém ficou com inveja quando ela anunciou que _Lemons_ estava sendo traduzido por português e resolveram traduzir _Stupid Pixie Shaped Vampire_ pro francês. Recomendamos _qualquer_ fic da Stephanie para quem quiser ler, são todas muito bem escritas.

Atualizaremos sempre que possível — ao começarmos a traduzir, a fic tinha seis capítulos publicados, os quais já estão prontinhos para ir pro ar — e, como a Stephanie, de acordo com a resposta dos leitores. Antes que você comece a ler, um aviso de extrema importância. Nós não nos responsabilizamos por eventuais problemas respiratórios e/ou disléxicos que vocês venham a ter durante a leitura.— inclusive o original disso saiu "tenham a ver", para vocês notarem que a capacidade de digitar fica comprometida com a falta de oxigenação do cérebro. Lembrem-se sempre de respirar, por mais difícil que seja em certos momentos, nós entendemos.

**Sumário: **Emmett faz um a aposta com Bella, ela precisa ensinar uma posição por dia para Edward até o dia do casamento. _Lemons_. MUITOS _LEMONS_!

**Capítulo 1 — ****A aposta**

Nós estávamos deitados juntos em meu quarto. Edward estava com os dedos entrelaçados aos meus e eu sorri para ele. Ele depositou um beijo sobre minha sobrancelha, passando seu polegar sobre o anel que havia me dado. Eu estava noiva e não poderia estar mais apavorada. Não que eu não amasse Edward, ele era a maçã do meu pomar, meu cavalheiro em uma armadura brilhante, mas, sobretudo, era parte da minha alma. Claro que nós tínhamos pequenos desentendimentos, mas isso fazia nosso relacionamento muito mais divertido.

Ele beijou minha bochecha. Eu o encarei e ele tomou meus lábios em um beijo desesperado. Eu sabia onde isso acabaria. Era assim desde que Edward havia quebrado todas as regras e havíamos transado. Foi um grande momento na minha vida, e todos os momentos depois disso eram maravilhosos. Nós não estávamos preocupados com gravidez ou algo assim, vampiros não podiam reproduzir.

Ele ficou sobre mim, controlando-se para não me esmagar. Os lábios dele nunca deixaram os meus e ele abriu a boca para aprofundarmos o beijo. Beijar Edward não era como nada que eu pudesse explicar. Era a coisa mais mágica do mundo. Eu amava beijá-lo, o gosto dele era único e exótico.

Ele se afastou dos meus lábios e começou a trilhar beijos pela linha do meu maxilar. Encontrou o lóbulo da minha orelha, mordiscando-o. Eu dei uma risadinha; isso era estranho. Ele riu levemente. Eu corri minhas mãos por suas costas e as mãos dele pararam na minha cintura. Ele se afastou da minha orelha e beijou meus lábios novamente. Existia uma regra entre nós que não nos permitia fazer sexo na casa de Charlie. Nós a vínhamos cumprindo por um longo tempo, mas algo me dizia que naquela noite seria mais difícil.

Ele finalmente se afastou. Eu respirei pesadamente. Os lábios dele estavam acima da minha orelha e eu tremi com sua respiração gelada. "Você não tem idéia do que você faz comigo, Bella", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu sorri. "Eu acho que eu tenho uma idéia."

Ele riu baixinho antes de mordiscar minha orelha de novo, suas mãos puxando a minha camiseta. Eu segurei pulso dele. Ele se afastou e me encarou. Meus olhos estavam severos e ele suspirou. Ele podia não conseguir ler minha mente, mas sabia o que eu estava pensando.

"Só dessa vez", ele sussurrou.

Eu sorri e balancei minha cabeça. "Essa é a _sua_ regra."

"Sim, mas eu a fiz antes de saber como você era boa nisso", ele sussurrou para mim, seus olhos suplicantes. Eu corei e desviei o olhar.

"Não", eu disse sem olhar para ele. "Nós precisamos de alguns limites."

Ele deitou perto de mim. "Desde quando você é a responsável?"

Eu sorri. "Desde que você descobriu a graça do sexo."

Ele sorriu para mim antes de beijar minha bochecha. Olhou para a janela e ficou encarando o horizonte. Eu balancei minha cabeça e ele riu. "Eu disse que nós não poderíamos fazer sexo na casa de Charlie, mas não disse nada sobre o carro dele."

Eu abri minha boca e balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Nós não vamos dormir juntos na viatura!"

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "Vamos lá, Bella, casais fazem isso o tempo todo."

Eu balancei minha cabeça novamente. "Sem chances."

Ele resmungou, mas concordou, relutante. Ele ainda era o doce, amável e moralista vampiro que eu amava. Apenas havia adquirido uma tendência de pensar com o pênis e não com o cérebro. Ele correu as mãos pela minha cintura. "Amanhã você vai passar a noite na minha casa", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu pisquei. "Eu vou?"

Ele assentiu.

Eu rolei os olhos. "Legal", eu tentei soar desinteressada nisso, mas, honestamente, eu estava tão excitada quanto ele. E obviamente ele sabia disso, porque não conseguia parar de me tocar. Não importava quantas vezes eu dissesse para ele manter as mãos para si mesmo.

--

Nós entramos na casa dos Cullen. Emmett e Jasper jogavam videogame, Rosalie estava lendo uma revista de moda e Alice estava desenhando alguma coisa.

Alice me olhou e sorriu. "Bom dia, Bella."

Eu sorri de volta. "Olá, Alice." Ela levantou e veio me dar um abraço, o que foi bastante estranho, porque Edward ainda entrelaçava minha cintura. Ela beijou minhas bochechas e se afastou. Seus olhos dourados estavam brilhando.Eu deixei meu rosto cair, Alice tinha alguma coisa acima de sua luva.

Edward me afastou do resto da sua família e me ajudou a subir as escadas. Eu tentei dizer adeus, mas ele praticamente me arrastou para o seu quarto. _Ensinar sexo para vampiros virgens, péssima idéia!_

Ele fechou a porta atrás de nós. Eu caminhei para a cama, tirando meus sapatos e minhas meias. Edward estava sorrindo para mim quando caminhou em direção a cama, tirando sua camisa. Eu rolei os olhos e dei uma risadinha, ele era tão impaciente. Edward correu suas mãos pela minha cintura e começou a me beijar. E o beijei de volta, passando minhas mãos ao redor do seu pescoço e pelo seu cabelo.

Ele se afastou e começou a beijar meu pescoço, suas mãos subindo pela cintura e entrando pela minha blusa. Eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de pará-lo. Ele tocou meus seios por cima do sutiã e continuou lambendo meu pescoço. Eu gemi baixinho e pude sentir os lábios dele curvando-se no meu pescoço. Ele se afastou para tirar minha blusa, levando meu sutiã junto. Eu não poderia fazer isso mesmo (eu passei horas praticando), e ele era um mestre desde a primeira vez.

O polegar dele tocou meu mamilo quando voltou a beijar minha boca novamente, podia senti-lo pressionado contra mim. Eu estava tentando ao máximo não gemer. Era um pequeno jogo que nós gostávamos de jogar um com o outro, batalhávamos para ver quem podia fazer o outro gemer mais alto.

Ele começou a desabotoar minha calça, afastando-se rapidamente das minhas pernas para puxá-la. Nós dois estávamos quentes e prontos para ir adiante. Preliminares eram legais, mas nós precisávamos um do outro. Eu me virei, ciente de que estava completamente nua e ele apenas em parte. Comecei a desabotoar sua calça enquanto beijava o pescoço dele. Ele gemeu alto. Eu corri minha língua pela longa cicatriz que ele tinha em seu pescoço, onde Carlisle o havia mordido. Eu tinha (em muitas ocasiões) deixado cicatrizes parecidas em várias partes do corpo dele.

Ele me ajudou a tirar suas calças, e sua cueca revelou "ele" para mim. Era como eu o chamava, "ele". Eu não sabia como me referir a "ele", existiam muitas palavras para, mas eram todas tão sujas. Eu ainda ficava embaraçada metade das vezes que mencionávamos sexo entre nós. Edward era assim também. Nunca tínhamos realmente falado sobre isso, até nós fazermos.

Eu podia senti-lo na minha entrada. Ele olhou para mim quando eu deixei um suspiro alto escapar. Eu mordi meu lábio quando ele entrou em mim, extremamente devagar. Eu tremi sob ele. Ele estava indo penosamente devagar para, em seguida, entrar e sair de repente. Eu gemi em frustração e balancei minha cabeça. Era tão bom. Eu fechei meus olhos, tentando desfrutar o _ecstasy_; Edward moveu seus lábios sobre a minha orelha. "Olhe para mim, Bella."

Eu nunca entendi sua obsessão em olhar para mim enquanto fazíamos isso. Abri meus olhos, gemendo alto, a boca dele estava aberta e ele estava me encarando. Eu tinha que admitir que era um pouco quente. As investidas dele eram rápidas e mais fortes. Meu corpo encontrou-se com o dele e ele jogou sua cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Um rosnado baixo saiu de seus lábios. Eu estava começando a ofegar, sentindo aquela sensação familiar crescendo no peito. Edward dilatou-se em mim e meus olhos abriram, minha respiração começando a ofegar, desesperada.

"Edward", eu gemi. Ele sorriu para mim. "Edward", eu gemi mais alto.

Minhas costas se arquearam e eu fechei meus olhos. Eu me segurei em suas costas e cravei minhas unhas nele. Ele deixou um gemido escapar enquanto abria seus olhos e me encarava. Eu caí de volta à cama e comecei a ofegar enquanto saía de mim e deitava ao meu lado. Meu corpo estava flutuando e meu coração correndo. Eu estava em êxtase absoluto.

Edward sorriu para mim, deitado ao meu lado. Ele beijou minha bochecha, envolvendo-me em seus braços gelados. Eram momentos como aquele que toda minha mente concordava que pensar que Edward gostava demais de sexo era totalmente estúpido e inútil. Não era a sensação que vinha do sexo que era maravilhosa, era a proximidade. Transar com Edward não era como um pornô para apenas alcançar as sensações boas. Era o verdadeiro sentido da coisa. Era quando nos tornávamos completamente íntimos e vulneráveis um para o outro. E era maravilhoso me sentir demoniacamente bem.

"O que eu faço com você?", eu perguntei, baixinho, descansando no peito dele.

Ele beijou minha cabeça. "Me ame", ele sussurrou.

Eu concordei e sorri. "Eu sempre vou amar você, Edward."

--

"Então, eu tenho uma aposta para você, Bella", Emmett sorriu para mim. Estávamos sozinhos na cozinha que nunca usavam.

"Que tipo de aposta?", eu perguntei, sem gostar do jeito que Emmett estava sorrindo.

"Para celebrar a recém descoberta...", ele procurou pela palavra. "Intimidade, sua e de Edward, eu aposto que vocês não vão mais longe do que papai e mamãe."

Eu arregalei meus olhos. Abri minha boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saiu. "O quê?", eu finalmente pus pra fora.

Emmett gargalhou. "Eu tenho um acordo. Eu dou a você uma nova posição e você tem que tentá-la com Edward."

Minha boca abriu-se ainda mais. "E o que eu ganho se eu fizer isso?" Eu sabia que eu me arrependeria disso depois, mas eu estava genuinamente curiosa sobre o que ele queria que eu fizesse.

Emmett sorriu. "Além de você aprender novas e divertidas maneiras de transar, eu não vou rir ou fazer piadas de você até depois do dia do seu casamento."

Eu pensei sobre isso. "Certo", eu concordei.

Emmett sorriu. "Essa é minha garota!"

"Embora eu não vá gostar disso", eu adicionei enquanto ele caminhava para fora do cômodo.

Ele virou a cabeça e sorriu. "Eu acho que você vai..."

Eu fiz uma careta quando virei as costas. No que eu tinha me metido, afinal?

**N/A: **Essa será a história mais louca e sexual que eu hei de escrever. Deus. Me digam o que vocês acham. Se não for uma boa reação eu vou apagar isso. Eu sou realmente minuciosa em história de sexo porque, duh, é sexo. Eu tentarei deixar os personagens nas suas personalidades. Bella será irritante e nervosa e Edward ainda será o vampiro relutante que todas nós amamos. Dito isso, veja os novos capítulos de Coffin of Love, Cigarette Burns e That Darn Emmett. :D

Feliz dia das mães de

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	2. A cowgirl

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não é nosso.

**N/A:** Eu recebi cinqüenta reviews. Se estou chocada? Sim. Se estou feliz? SIM! Se eu quero mais? Vocês sabem que sim! Muito obrigada e a todos os que estão lendo e não estão deixando reviews também, eu entendo! Aos que estão deixando reviews, eu totalmente amo vocês! Continuem me escrevendo! E eu continuarei atualizando! :D

**N/T: **Nós resolvemos atualizar hoje porque a Stephanie nos atrapalhou ontem e atualizou _When Life Gives You Lemons_ e deixou tudo bem confuso no nosso cérebro por alguns minutos — LOL. Isso significa que até agora são 10 capítulos de puro _lemon_ pra vocês, dos quais 7 já estão traduzidos.

**Capítulo 2 — A Cowgirl**

"Isso é muito embaraçoso", eu murmurei, sentada próxima a Emmett, que estava vendo diferentes posições em seu notebook. "E se Edward acidentalmente ler sua mente? Como eu vou explicar isso pra ele?"

"Relaxa, Bells. Eu serei cuidadoso quando estiver próximo dele." Ele sorriu pra mim. Eu olhei com o canto dos olhos o que ele estava vendo. O mouse estava parado sobre _anal_.

Eu bati no braço dele. "Sem chance!", gritei, esfregando minha mão dolorida com a pancada.

Ele riu e mexeu o mouse mais pra baixo. Eu desviei o olhar pra janela, me sentindo sem jeito. Eu estava praticamente procurando pornografia com o irmão do meu noivo. Poderia ser mais embaraçoso?

"Encontrei!" Emmett gritou. Eu olhei pra tela, meus olhos arregalados. "É uma clássica. A cowgirl." Ele tentou colocar um tom country enquanto dizia 'cowgirl', mas aquilo me soou estúpido.

Eu olhei pra posição. A garota estava por cima, mexendo pra cima e pra baixo, parecia simples o bastante. Eu olhei pra Emmett. "Ok", eu murmurei. Talvez não fosse tão difícil, afinal.

Ele estava sorrindo pra mim. Eu rolei meus olhos.

"Quanto falta pro casamento?" Emmett perguntou.

"Duas semanas" eu murmurei.

"14 dias, 14 posições. Você e Edward podem ir se divertir enquanto eu procuro por mais algumas posições pra você." Ele me afastou com um gesto. Eu mostrei a língua pra ele enquanto andava até a porta.

"Hey! Mantenha isso longe de Edward." Ele gritou pra mim enquanto eu andava pela sala. Eu corei e corri para o hall.

--

"O que há de errado, Bella?" Edward perguntou quando ele lambeu minha orelha. Estávamos no meio da noite e já era hora de eu começar a apostar em Emmett. Mas preciso reconhecer que estava envergonhada sobre o que eu sabia que faria.

"Nada." Eu menti enquanto passava minhas mãos ao redor do pescoço dele. Eu estava sendo estúpida, não era como se eu e Edward nunca tivéssemos transado antes.

Ele continuou a mordiscar minha orelha. Eu ri. Ele também riu enquanto suas mãos iam até minha blusa. Eu suspirei quando senti os dedos gelados dele tocando meu estômago. Ele se afastou e me ajudou a tirar minha blusa, tirando meu sutiã junto com ela. Eu deitei de novo na cama, meus mamilos enrijeceram quando o ar os tocou. Eu corei e Edward começou a beijar meu pescoço. O peito gelado dele encostou no meu. Eu suspirei de novo, meus mamilos estavam incrivelmente sensíveis. Isso era uma coisa boa em transar com Edward. Ele sempre estava gelado, o que fazia as coisas _ainda mais_ interessantes.

Ele começou a traçar beijos pelo meu pescoço. Eu respirei fundo, era agora ou nunca. Eu o empurrei pra cama e deitei por cima dele. Ele me olhou, confuso e eu sorri inocentemente antes de beijar os lábios dele mais uma vez. Beijei seu queixo e fui cada vez mais pra baixo enquanto minhas mãos desciam até desabotoar sua calça. Ele deixou escapar um gemido baixinho.

Comecei a morder a orelha dele, imitando o que ele tinha feito comigo. As mãos dele foram até minhas calças, apalpando minhas nádegas. Eu gemi junto ao ouvido dele, esperando que isso me desse coragem para continuar. Ele baixou minhas calças. Eu terminei de tirá-las e continuei deitada, nua, sobre ele. Eu beijei o peito dele enquanto tentava tirar sua cueca.

Ele levantou o quadril, me ajudando. Seu umbigo esfregou meu clitóris. Ele sorriu pra mim perigosamente enquanto fazia de novo, meus olhos arregalados enquanto eu tentava não gemer. Ele riu pra mim e eu bati no peito dele, divertidamente. Ele fez mais uma vez antes de ele mesmo tirar a cueca e as calças.

Pronto?" eu perguntei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Eu me ergui acima do seu... membro. Respirei fundo antes de, devagar, bem devagar, descer meu corpo. Edward gemeu sob mim, eu corei e olhei para o teto. Eu aproveitaria aquilo bem mais se eu não estivesse pelada em cima de Edward.

Eu comecei a pular sobre Edward. Ele moveu sua cabeça para trás e deixou o pescoço exposto, os olhos fechados. Eu mordi meu lábio e sorri. Ok, talvez isso fosse melhor do que eu pensava que fosse. Eu comecei a ofegar e aumentei o ritmo. Ele estava suspirando e ofegando sob mim. Com muito custo eu não estava gritando o nome dele. A vergonha havia ido embora e agora era só eu e ele.  
Minha respiração ofegou mais ainda e eu senti aquela sensação de aperto. Eu o segurei pelo peito. "Edward." Eu gemi alto.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Edward." Eu gemi de novo.

Ele arqueou as costas e colocou a cabeça pra trás de novo.

"Olhe pra mim, Edward." Eu sussurrei pra ele.

Ele abriu os olhos e me encarou.

Eu corei. "Ok, não olhe pra mim, Edward."

Ele riu antes de gemer novamente. Ele segurou meu quadril e me ajudou a me mover. Eu ofeguei alto e meus olhos se arregalaram. Ele estava deixando as coisas bem mais fáceis pra mim. Eu soltei um grito silencioso quando minhas costas arquearam; segurei minha respiração e meu corpo tremeu sobre o de Edward.  
Edward gemeu antes de começar a relaxar. Meu corpo estava incrivelmente gelado, ele ainda estava em mim. Eu beijei o ombro dele antes de deixá-lo sair totalmente.

"Wow." Eu sussurrei contra o peito dele.

"Wow nem sequer descreve isso." Ele sussurrou enquanto acariciava meu cabelo.

--

Emmett sorriu pra mim na manhã seguinte. Eu rolei os olhos. Ele levantou e veio atrás de mim, segurando um pequeno cartão na mão. "Você se divertiu ontem à noite?"

Eu não disse nada.

"Essa é uma das posições favoritas de Rose."

"Só porque você tem uma estranha obsessão pela minha vida sexual não significa que eu tenha pela sua." Eu murmurei.

Emmett gargalhou antes de escorregar o cartão pra mim. Eu franzi o cenho antes de abri-la.

"Maldito seja!" Eu gritei.

**N/A:** Minha mãe me pegou procurando por posições sexuais. Isso foi um momento bem embaraçoso, especialmente porque eram posições lésbicas (eu me interesso por) e minha mãe agora realmente pensa que eu sou lésbica. Meu antigo endereço do yahoo era "steph star your lesbian goddess". Originalmente seria "steph star your lesbian goddess", que realmente não é lésbica, mas eu fugi dos personagens. Então minha mãe ficou ligeiramente histérica. Eu não fico envergonhada tão fácil, mas isso foi realmente embaraçoso. Eh, ela vai ter que superar. Comente e se eu tiver mais que cinqüenta reviews pra esse capítulo (eu sei, eu estou dando um empurrãozinho na minha sorte) eu atualizarei amanhã. Sério! E depois de amanhã. Yup. Eu vou.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	3. Contra a parede

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não é nosso.

**N/A:** Eu tenho 118 alertas, 35 favoritos e 135 reviews. Obrigada por rirem do fato de que eu fui pega procurando pornografia. Isso realmente fez com que eu me sentisse bem. Então eu recebi 85 reviews pro último capítulo. Se isso é muito? Oh yeah. Se eu quero mais? Vocês sabem. :D

**Capítulo 3 — Contra a parede**

Eu olhei pro cartão quando estava sozinha no meu quarto. Edward deveria estar em casa à noite. As regras não tinham mudado com Charlie, na verdade ele havia deixado as coisas piores. Nós não podíamos sequer encostar nossas mãos sem Charlie começar a olhar. Eu tinha a sorte de ele ainda gostar de Alice ou não haveria outro jeito de dizer que havia passado a noite na casa dos Cullen.  
Olhei pra porta. Não havia a menor chance de conseguirmos fazer aquilo sem acordar meu pai. Menor chance. Uma batida veio da porta. Eu pulei, não estava esperando por isso.

"Entre!" Eu gritei pra ele.

Charlie entrou; ele estava vestindo o uniforme. "Arrombaram a loja dos Newton. Eu vou dar um pulo lá. Tudo bem por você se eu for?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, eu vou ficar bem. Eu já estava indo pra cama, de qualquer forma." Eu sorri pra ele.

Ele balançou a cabeça antes de sair. Gemi e senti minhas costas contra a cama. Como eu faria Edward ficar naquela posição? Era uma regra estúpida não transarmos na minha casa. Não havia a menor chance de Edward fazer aquilo. Nenhuma chance mesmo. Contei com a sorte na noite passada, mas aquilo foi bem mais fácil porque eu estava em cima dele. Mas isso era dez vezes mais complicado.

Rasguei o cartão e coloquei os pedaços na lixeira ao lado da minha cama. Levantei e andei pelo quarto. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que Edward entrasse pela minha janela e eu estaria diante do desafio daquela noite. Estava começando a me arrepender daquela aposta, não importava o quanto Emmett dissesse que eu fosse gostar.

A árvore do lado de fora da minha janela se moveu. Meu estômago começou a dar voltas. Sorri pra Edward enquanto entrava no meu quarto. Ele tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. Eu ri antes de rolar os olhos.

"Charlie ficará fora essa noite." O sorriso dele não vacilou.

Eu balancei a cabeça antes de andar até ele. "Eu sei." Eu sorri.

Passei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Edward se inclinou pra baixo e capturou meus lábios num beijo. Mantive meus braços na mesma posição enquanto pensava em como fazer aquilo. Corei quando as possibilidades passaram pela minha cabeça.

Deixei minhas mãos caírem do pescoço até o peito dele. Eu o guiei até a parede, ele me olhou, confuso. Apenas sorri e continuei a beijá-lo. Ele não disse nada, girou e então me apertou contra a parede. Eu sorri enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço.

"Você cheira tão bem." Ele sussurrou.

Eu corei. Queria agradecer, mas não conseguia mover minha boca. Os lábios dele estavam em meu pescoço e as mãos na minha blusa. Eu não estava usando sutiã dessa vez... ou calcinha. As mãos geladas dele envolveram meu peito e então me apertaram com força. Eu ofeguei enquanto ele corria as mãos pelas minhas costas.

Uma risada baixa ecoou nos meus ouvidos. Gentilmente o afastei de mim. Seus lábios deixaram meu pescoço, eles não pareciam felizes com isso. Passei minha blusa pela cabeça e Edward estava feliz de novo. Ele me imitou, tirando a própria blusa. Colocou o peito dele contra o meu e seus lábios desceram por meu pescoço enquanto as mãos se ocupavam com meu peito.

Eu soltei um gemido alto quando minhas unhas cravaram nas costas dele. Edward rosnou junto ao meu pescoço. Eu podia sentir meu corpo ficando cada vez mais quente, mesmo que o corpo dele fosse tão frio. Engoli ruidosamente a saliva enquanto me esfregava nele; ele se afastou do meu pescoço. Olhei pra ele inocentemente. Edward olhou pra mim antes de me beijar de novo, a língua buscando meus lábios; eu continuei a arranhá-lo.

Ele parou o beijo e se inclinou contra a parede. "Bella," sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Bella, você não está facilitando as coisas pra mim." A voz dele me repreendeu. Eu parei e olhei pra ele.

Capturei os lábios dele num beijo antes de minhas mãos abrirem a calça de Edward. Ele gemeu junto à minha boca, eu podia senti-lo pulsando junto ao meu corpo. Era maravilhoso saber que eu fazia com que ele ficasse daquele jeito, então não havia motivo para ficar com vergonha. Mordi meu lábio quando os lábios dele se afastaram de mim e desceram para meu peito. A língua dele brincou com meu mamilo esquerdo. Corei e o ajudei a começar a tirar as peças de roupa que faltavam. Ele gemeu junto ao meu peito, as mãos geladas começando a baixar minhas calças. Eu me afastei; os lábios dele não deixavam meu mamilo.

"Edward." Eu gemi quando ele lambeu meu peito. Meus dedos se perderam em seu cabelo, ele se afastou e me olhou. Eu estava ofegando. "Nós podemos brincar depois." Murmurei. Ele riu antes de tentar me levar pra cama, eu balancei a cabeça. "Não." Sussurrei, ele olhou pra mim. "Eu quero fazer isso aqui."

As palavras vieram não sei de onde. Eu corei e olhei pro teto. Esperava que Edward ficasse bravo comigo ou um pouco preocupado, o que eu não esperava eram as mãos dele ao redor da minha cintura enquanto me colocava contra a parede, os lábios se movendo em minha orelha.

"Coloque suas pernas ao redor de mim, Bella." Eu balancei a cabeça e fiz como ele disse.

Ele entrou em mim. Eu cruzei as pernas ao redor do corpo de Edward, aquilo era realmente bom. Ele tinha as mãos na minha cintura e me segurava. Ofeguei um pouco enquanto ele continuava a entrar em mim. Minhas costas estavam batendo contra a parede. Quando estava todo em mim, ele vagarosamente saiu, antes de entrar de novo. Meus dedos seguraram o cabelo dele; minha respiração estava ofegante.

"Se divertindo, Bella?" Edward perguntou. Eu não disse nada, meus olhos estavam fechados e estava tentando não gritar.

Minhas costas estavam batendo contra a parede; era uma mistura de prazer e de dor. Apertei minhas pernas ao redor dele quando aquele sentimento familiar começou a crescer. Abri meus olhos e olhei pra ele, estava me encarando. Corei e desci minhas mãos de seus cabelos para seu pescoço. Ele me beijou profundamente e me afastei dele. Minhas costas arquearam e minha cabeça rodou. Eu mordi meu lábio.

"Diga meu nome, Bella." Edward me disse e começou a morder minha orelha.

"Edward!" Eu ofeguei.

"Mais alto."

"Edward!" Eu disse, alto.

"Grite meu nome, Bella."

"Edward!" Eu gritei quando meu corpo tremeu e então relaxei. Ele me seguiu. Minhas mãos agarraram seus ombros. Ele me segurou enquanto saía de mim.

Deixei minhas pernas tocarem o chão e me soltei dele. Eu não conseguiria ficar de pé. Senti o chão, sentando em cima das minhas calças. Eu olhei pra ele, Edward sentou ao meu lado. Eu corei e mordi meu lábio. Se eu o encarasse por mais algum tempo talvez nós pudéssemos partir para o próximo round.

**N/A:** Eu tive um péssimo dia hoje. Preciso de boas e encorajadoras reviews. Um monte delas seria legal. Meio que estou esperando mais comentários do que no último capítulo, mas vou entender se não chegar lá. Já são muitos comentários. _Coffin of Love_ está indo bem e _Cigarette Burns_ deve ser atualizada amanhã. Estou cansada agora e preciso descansar o resto da noite. Então provavelmente atualizarei amanhã! Se não der, desculpem, a semana tem sido péssima. Um monte de drama e estou cansada. Então se você me ama, me mande amor numa review.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	4. Às cegas

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não é nosso.

**N/A:** Novo capítulo de _Cigarette Burns_ já pode ser conferido. Talvez vocês gostem dele. Minhas costas estão me matando, o que eu acho que é psicológico, por causa do começo desse capítulo. Muito obrigada pelo apoio e pelas reviews. Estou melhorando, obrigada, pessoal. Essa semana não tem sido das melhores, mas os comentários de vocês definitivamente ajudaram. Eu gosto do fato de as pessoas pensarem que essa é uma boa história, especialmente porque ela é basicamente só putaria.

**Capítulo 4 — Às cegas**

Minhas costas estavam me matando. Deitei na cama com os braços de Edward ao meu redor, ele estava beijando meu pescoço. Tentei fingir que não estava machucada, mas eu me entregava cada vez que me movia, estava obviamente me movimentando como uma pessoa com dor. Edward pediu desculpas com beijos no meu pescoço. Ele estava se sentindo culpado, mesmo eu sabendo que, tecnicamente, a culpa era de Emmett.

"Tudo bem." Murmurei quando levantei a cabeça dele de meu pescoço. "Eu estou bem, Edward." Beijei seus lábios, mas ele não correspondeu.

"Eu sabia que isso podia acontecer." Ele sussurrou.

Rolei os olhos. "Estou certa de que isso acontece com humanos o tempo todo." Eu murmurei, mas ele não pareceu muito feliz com isso.

Uma batida baixa veio da minha porta e Edward desapareceu. Olhei pro meu corpo e coloquei o cobertor sobre mim. Charlie entrou, não esperando por resposta. Olhei pra ele; estava com o uniforme de novo, e franzi o cenho.

"Pai, por que você está vestido, você não trabalha hoje, trabalha?" Eu perguntei.

Era domingo, o dia de folga dele.

Ele suspirou. "Teve outro arrombamento."

Eu apertei meus olhos. "Você está brincando?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não. É estranho, ontem à noite, quando encontrei os Newton na loja, não deram falta de nada, todo o dinheiro e as coisas estavam lá."

"Então arrombaram e não roubaram nada?" Eu perguntei.

Charlie balançou a cabeça. "É estranho." Ele murmurou. "Eu vou voltar tarde essa noite. Você acha que ficará bem sem mim?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu vou ficar na cama o dia todo. Não estou me sentindo muito bem." Eu murmurei.

Charlie assentiu antes de sair do quarto.

Edward apareceu, ainda com a expressão preocupada. "Me desculpe, Bella." Ele sussurrou pra mim.

Balancei a cabeça. "Está tudo bem, Edward, eu preciso de um dia de descanso, de qualquer forma." Eu murmurei enquanto ele deitava junto a mim na cama.

Ele passou as mãos geladas pelo meu estômago antes de enterrar o nariz no meu pescoço, beijando-o enquanto as mãos levantavam lentamente minha blusa. Eu rolei os olhos, é claro que aquela seria a primeira coisa que faria. Embora não estivesse com aquilo em mente, era excitante. Eu corei quando pensei no fato de que estava ficando excitada porque Edward estava excitado.

As mãos dele passearam por meu peito enquanto continuava a beijar meu pescoço. Eu esqueci do fato de que minhas costas estavam doendo e arqueei quando senti o dedo dele brincando com meu mamilo. Eu me encolhi e gemi. Não queria que Edward parasse. Os lábios deixaram meu pescoço e ele começou a me beijar por cima do tecido, lambendo meu mamilo por cima da blusa. Eu gemi.

Ele afastou minhas pernas e continuou a me lamber. Eu estava ficando com calor e sabia que ele percebia isso. Edward estava sorrindo pra mim quando as mãos deixaram meu peito. Eu estava quase gemendo em protesto quando os dedos dele seguraram o elástico da calça do meu pijama. Ele abaixou minha calça até meus joelhos e as tirou. Eu gemi quando o ar gelado bateu em mim. Edward começou me lamber e me apertar enquanto as mãos massageavam minhas coxas. Eu observava enquanto se movia cada vez mais pra baixo do meu estômago, a língua dele descendo. Eu gemi. Ele rosnou.

Ele me olhou e piscou. Eu o encarei enquanto descia o rosto. Minhas costas arquearam e meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu me toquei o que ele estava prestes a fazer. Ele colocou minhas pernas sobre os ombros e aproximou os lábios da minha... vagina. Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta e minhas costas arquearam (ainda doíam, mas agora era fácil de ignorar).

"Edward." Eu ofeguei, com medo do que estava fazendo. Ele estava, sabe, ele estava a ponto de me chupar, exatamente lá.

A língua dele separou meus lábios (não os que ficam no meu rosto) e tocou levemente o centro do meu corpo. Eu ofeguei e gemi alto. Ele estava me deixando muito excitada. Edward lambeu minha vagina, para cima e para baixo, ignorando a pulsação do meu clitóris. Eu mordi meu lábio e me segurei na cama conforme meu corpo se mexia. Ele estava me torturando.

"Edward." Eu gemi. Ele se afastou e me encarou.

"Me diga o que você quer, Bella." Ele disse enquanto seus dedos gelados percorriam minha vagina.

Minha respiração parou na minha garganta. "O quê?"

"Você me ouviu, Bella. Eu quero que você me diga o que você quer..." Ele continuou a mover os dedos.

Edward estava assistindo a muitos filmes pornôs... ou provavelmente ouvindo Emmett e Rose demais. Eu gemi e mordi meu lábio. Aquilo era tão embaraçoso. Não queria falar para ele; era como falar para sua mãe que você quer seu primeiro sutiã. Quero dizer, uma vez feito isso é um alívio e todo mundo fica feliz, mas ainda assim não muda o constrangimento.

"Eu quero... Você sabe." Eu murmurei.

"Não, eu não sei, Bella. Eu não posso ler sua mente." Edward provocou, sorrindo.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar penetrante. "Eu quero que você chupe meu... clitóris." Eu murmurei.

Edward riu antes de balançar a cabeça. A língua dele correu nervosamente. Meu corpo tremeu e era como se eu tentasse sair de meu corpo. As mãos dele seguravam minha cintura. Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta enquanto continuava a me chupar. Eu estava enlouquecendo de prazer. Minhas costas estavam se movendo, ou pelo menos tentando, ele estava me segurando contra a cama enquanto meus joelhos estavam sobre seus ombros.

"Edward." Eu gemi, podia senti-lo sorrindo contra mim enquanto os lábios envolviam meu clitóris. Meus olhos se abriram e eu ofeguei. A língua dele brincou com meu clitóris antes que o sugasse com a boca. Eu me mexi e gemi. Edward continuava a me segurar pela cintura contra a cama.

Ele continuou a sugar meu clitóris quando comecei a tremer de prazer, a sensação familiar do orgasmo crescendo dentro de mim. Edward se afastou; eu gemi, frustrada, por que estava fazendo aquilo comigo? Ele sorria pra mim.

"O que foi?" Eu resmunguei pra ele, crispando os olhos para mostrar meu desagrado da situação.

"Você sabe o que eu quero, Bella." Ele sorriu, malicioso.

Eu rolei os olhos. "Ok!" Eu resmunguei pra ele. "Estúpido, vampiro provocador..." Eu murmurei a última parte.

Ele riu e eu gemi. Os lábios estavam me sugando de novo e ele voltou a me chupar, vagarosamente me sugando em sua boca.

"Edward." Eu gemi, alto. Odiava a petulância dele às vezes.

Ele se afastou mais uma vez. Meus olhos se abriram.

"Edward!" Eu gritei, era bom demais pra ser verdade.

Ele parou de sugar meu clitóris e passou a língua, movendo-a em círculos. Eu me movi contra a cama, estava quase lá. Edward continuava a segurar minha cintura.

"Não pare, Edward." Eu gritei pra ele. "Por favor, não pare." Eu estava quase soluçando.

Ele colocou meu clitóris em sua boca novamente, eu não podia mais agüentar. Meu corpo começou a tremer e eu me mexi contra o corpo dele.

"Edward!" Eu gritei. "Edward!"

Ele não parou de lamber meu clitóris, me causando um novo orgasmo. Eu fechei os olhos e gritei palavras sem sentido. Edward provavelmente era o único virgem do mundo em certos aspectos que conseguia fazer aquelas coisas maravilhosas.

Meu corpo caiu novamente sobre a cama. Deitei, imóvel e ofegante. Edward colocou a cabeça entre minhas pernas e engatinhou sobre mim, os lábios mordendo minha orelha.

"Da próxima vez que você resolver se desculpar me avise." Eu sussurrei.

Ele riu antes de me abraçar com força. Eu bocejei e apoiei minha cabeça no ombro dele. Ele beijou minha bochecha e apoiou a cabeça no topo da minha.

"Eu te amo, Bella, minha Bella." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu te amo, Edward, meu louco não mais virgem de 100 anos, Edward." Ele riu antes de beijar minha testa.

**N/A:** Eu pessoalmente acho que esse foi um dos meus capítulos mais quentes. Mesmo. Maldito seja! Vocês tiveram a sorte de eu atualizar, definitivamente quero me enterrar na minha cama e dormir o resto da semana. Hoje foi um dia decente, com muito que fazer. Confiram meu novo capítulo de _Cigarette Burns_ e com sorte amanhã eu atualizo _Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner_ e _Coffin of Love_. Mas isso não é uma promessa. Obrigada por serem tão bons comentaristas e não esqueçam de deixar uma review :D Passei da marca dos 200. Espero que, com isso, chegue a 1000 reviews antes que a história acabe. Vocês vão me ajudar? Mandem-me comentários! Vamos! Vocês sabem que isso é quente.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	5. The amazing butterfly

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não é nosso.

**N/A:** O capítulo mais quente, na minha opinião, recebeu as reviews pedidas. Obrigada, pessoal! Oh Deus! :P Eu recebi ótimas reviews, obrigada mesmo. O ruim é que uma história que só tem putaria recebe 50 reviews por um capítulo e uma história que normalmente tem plot, profundidade nos personagens e personalidade normalmente recebe 15 — 30? Apenas comentando, isso não quer dizer que eu esteja reclamando da quantidade de reviews, é maravilhoso acordar e ver minha caixa de entrada com 90 alertas pra essa fic. Estou honrada por ter tantos fãs :)

**Capítulo 5 — The Amazing Butterfly**

Eu estava fazendo panquecas quando ouvi o telefone tocar. Ergui a batedeira e andei até o aparelho. Não pude dizer coisa alguma antes de ouvir uma respiração alta ecoar em meus ouvidos.

"11 dias." Emmett disse em uma voz grossa.

"Olá, Emmett." Respondi, equilibrando o fone entre minha bochecha e meu ombro e voltando a bater.

"Você não é divertida." Ele lamentou.

"Vamos lá, estou fazendo panquecas e quero acabar nesse século." Eu movi o fone para mais perto da minha orelha e continuei mexendo a espátula na vasilha.

"Charlie está por perto?" Ele perguntou.

"Não, ele está na estação." Respondi, levantando a batedeira. Sujei meu nariz, a espátula ainda estava rodando.

"The amazing butterfly", eu podia ouvir Emmett sorrindo através do telefone.

"A borboleta o quê?" Perguntei, baixando a batedeira e agarrando o telefone.

"The amazing butterfly." Emmett me falou. Eu fiz uma careta. "É quando você deita sobre uma superfície lisa — eu recomendo a mesa da cozinha —, enquanto Edward --"

"Ok." Eu respondi. "Acho que eu entendi."

Emmett gargalhou.

"Legal." Eu gemi. "Não é como se minhas costas não estivessem doendo o bastante."

Se Emmett me ouviu não disse coisa alguma. A próxima coisa que eu sabia que estava ouvindo era o tom de discagem.

Coloquei o fone no gancho antes de pegar a batedeira de novo. Caminhei de volta para a cozinha para encontrar Edward olhando curioso para o jornal. Sorri pra ele enquanto colocava a batedeira no alto da bancada. Olhei pra mesa, estava limpa em sua maior pare, eu teria apenas que mover o jornal para longe do caminho, mas estava certa de que seria resistente o bastante para a minha situação.

"O que você está lendo?" Eu perguntei, caminhando para longe do fogão.

Edward me encarou e sorriu. "Nada", ele mentiu, colocando o jornal à sua frente na mesa, "apenas lendo uma notícia."

Ele se afastou antes de colocar suas mãos ao redor da minha cintura e beijar meu pescoço. Sorri para ele, com Edward sobre meu ombro. As mãos começaram a brincar com o cós da calça do pijama, os lábios nunca deixando meu pescoço. Movi minha cabeça para trás e rolei os olhos com frustração. Eu estava tentando fazer panquecas e ele estava tentando entrar nas minhas calças.

Tomei vantagem da situação e virei meu corpo. Sorri e corri minhas mãos ao redor do seu pescoço, as mãos dele ainda brincando com o elástico da minha calça do pijama. Eu o beijei ternamente nos lábios antes de afastar minhas mãos de seu pescoço.

Caminhei ao longo da mesa e puxei o jornal, procurando pelo que estava lendo.

**UMA SÉRIE DE ASSALTOS EM FORKS LEVA AS AUTORIDADES A SE PERGUNTAREM SE EXISTE UMA CONEXÃO**

Estava começando a ler a notícia quando eu senti a respiração gelada de Edward atrás do meu pescoço. Meus ombros se encolheram em reflexo, as mãos geladas dele percorrendo minha cintura outra vez, brincando com o cós da calça. Ao menos eu o tinha na mesa. Eu virei e sorri para ele novamente.

"Você está fugindo dessa vez?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo para mim.

Rolei meus olhos. "Você em algum momento pensa em qualquer outra coisa?" Eu questionei.

Ele assentiu. "Eu penso sobre o nosso casamento, algumas vezes." Edward sorriu para mim.

Rolei meus olhos, eu tinha uma idéia de que ele só pensava sobre sexo. Sentei no canto da mesa e Edward pegou meu rosto com suas mãos. Fechei meus olhos quando me beijou, minhas mãos descansando ao lado da mesa enquanto pensava sobre como eu estava fazendo aquilo. Uma parte de mim apenas queria voltar a cozinhar. Eu realmente não estava com vontade. Acredite nisso ou não, você realmente pode ficar cansada de transar com Edward.

As mãos dele deixaram o meu rosto e foram para minha cintura. Ele puxou minha blusa de dentro da calça do pijama. Eu sorri no meio do beijo e lambi seus lábios. Ok, eu menti. Você não pode ficar cansada de transar com Edward. Ele abriu a boca e me deixou aprofundar o beijo. As mãos subiram a minha blusa e eu me afastei e ergui os braços para conseguir tirá-la. Ele fez o mesmo com a própria camiseta. Eu tremi os ombros quando meus mamilos endureceram. A cozinha estava gelada.

Ele começou a lamber e chupar o meu pescoço, minhas mãos correndo nas costas dele. Gemi quando começou a beijar a área ao redor do meu mamilo. Minha cabeça caiu para trás e eu encarei o ventilador. Percebi onde eu estava e o que estava fazendo, corei quando pensei que teria que esfregar e lavar a mesa quando tivéssemos acabado.

Edward chupou meu mamilo. Respirei pesadamente, o pensamento de ter que limpar a mesa me abandonando. A orelha dele ficou em frente à minha face. Eu me inclinei para frente e a coloquei entre meus dentes, lambendo a cartilagem com a ponta da língua. Edward gemeu em meu peito. Eu movi meus dentes para frente e para trás, ganhando um rosnado baixo de Edward.

Eu estava em fogo. Afastei meus lábios dele e o empurrei do meu peito. Tremi quando senti o ar gelado batendo na minha pele úmida. Ele me encarou. Eu puxei sua cabeça e o beijei. Ele me beijou de volta com muito mais intensidade, as mãos puxando o elástico da minha calça.

Eu me afastei um pouco dele, respirando com dificuldade. Ele me deu um beijo leve, as mãos nunca deixando o cós da minha calça, estava correndo as mãos para baixo. Eu aproveitei e me escorei na mesa, arqueando meu quadril. Ele tirou minha calça de pijama e então removeu suas próprias calças. Eu tinha que admitir que adorava esse novo e aventureiro Edward. Isso tornava as coisas definitivamente mais fáceis para mim.

Ele se apoiou contra a mesa e começou a beijar meus lábios de novo, eu podia senti-lo na minha entrada. Gemi no meio do beijo e resmunguei quando ele se afastou. Edward segurou minha cintura e me puxou para perto, uma parte do meu corpo ficando na borda da mesa.

"Enlace suas pernas em mim." Edward ordenou, eu assenti e fiz o que pedia.

Ele investiu contra mim, empurrando-me contra a mesa. Arqueei minhas costas quando o prazer tomou meu corpo. Eu tinha um estranho sentimento que isso era o que alguém sentiria se colocasse um picolé de cereja em sua perseguida (eu estava procurando por novas palavras para as partes íntimas femininas). Claro que eu nunca faria isso, eu tinha Edward.

Ele estava fazendo suas investidas incrivelmente lentas. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, esperando que começasse a aumentar a velocidade logo. Aquilo era muito bom, mas era torturante também. Olhei para ele, estava abraçando meu quadril.

"Edward." Eu chamei. Ele olhou para mim. "Mais forte." Eu gemi. "Mais rápido." Encorajei-o.

As investidas ganharam velocidade e eu finquei minhas unhas na madeira da mesa quando joguei minha cabeça novamente para trás. Minha respiração era ofegante e uma série de gemidos e grunhidos escapava de nossos lábios. Edward saiu de dentro de mim. Eu abri meus olhos e dei um gemido baixo, protestando.

Ele sorriu para mim, os olhos brilhando.

Eu grunhi, entendendo por que ele parou. "Eu juro que qualquer dia desses vou comprar uma câmera de vídeo para nós, então eu posso me lembrar de encarar você e você pode nos assistir fazendo sexo." Eu murmurei.

Edward gargalhou antes de entrar novamente em mim. Arqueei minhas costas e fechei meus olhos.

"Bella." Edward pediu minha atenção.

Abri meus olhos e mostrei minha língua para ele. Ele começou a investir em mim novamente, meu corpo movendo para frente e para trás na mesa. Minhas costas estavam arqueadas e eu podia sentir meu quadril se movendo. Edward arregalou os olhos, gemendo profundamente. Movi mais meu quadril, tentando fazê-lo alcançar o ápice. Ele rosnou para mim antes de empurrar meu quadril contra a mesa.

"Pare com isso, Bella." Edward rosnou.

Sorri, inocente, para ele. Eu não podia entender por que Edward sempre se controlava. Ele era a pessoa mais controlada que eu conhecia. Ele sempre se certificava que eu alcançasse o prazer antes dele e ficava louco comigo quando eu tentava mudar isso.

Continuou investindo em mim, eu podia sentir o ápice chegando. Abri minha boca e comecei a ofegar. Meu corpo se apertou com ele dentro. Ele soltou meu quadril e segurou-se contra a mesa.

"Edward." Eu gemi para ele, sabendo que ele gostava disso. "Oh Deus, Edward!"

Ele estava rosnando quando estocou pela última vez, eu podia senti-lo dilatando dentro mim. Isso me fez alcançar o ápice, minhas costas arqueadas longe da mesa. Edward agarrou-as, me mantendo erguida e chocando-se contra meu corpo. Eu fiquei com meus olhos e minha boca entreabertos.

Meu corpo finalmente relaxou e eu senti as mãos dele nas minhas costas. Minha respiração estava pesada e longa. Edward calmamente me colocou de volta à mesa e saiu de dentro de mim. Eu fechei meus olhos e relaxei. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e minha bochecha. Eu sorri.

"Você alcançou antes." Provoquei, feliz que pela primeira vez desde que Edward e eu começamos a ter alguma intimidade eu o fiz ter um orgasmo antes de mim.

**N/A: **História engraçada do capítulo! Certo, meu amigo e eu temos um relacionamento estranho. Nós nos odiamos e nos amamos ao mesmo tempo. Somos exatamente como irmão e irmã. De qualquer forma, então em uma brincadeira eu o fiz ler essa história. Ele estava no último capítulo e estava tipo "Você não pode sugar um clitóris" (ele ainda é virgem... eu acho que ele é gay, mas tanto faz) e eu disse, "Sim, você pode! Você puxa para fora! Agora, continue lendo." Haha! Tão engraçado. Ele me fez assistir "Two Girls and One Cup" com ele, então eu precisava me vingar. Se você nunca viu isso não o vou encorajar a ver. Apenas veja as reações a isso e você deveria saber que deve ficar longe. Ele me fez ver também as Olimpiadas da dor. Eu vi homens (não das histórias, homens reais) cortando seus pênis e suas bolas. Foi nojento.

Certo, eu quero reviews, meus queridos. Mais para uma atualização mais rápida. Se eu tiver 80 de novo eu atualizo amanhã. :D (172 pessoas têm essa história em sua lista de alertas).

Oh! Tenho uma nova oneshot, leiam! Eu estive trabalhando eternamente nisso. E novos capítulos de _Coffin of Love, Cigarette Burns _and _Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner_.

Daddy's Little Cannibal

**N/T: **Ela realmente passou a marca das 1.000 reviews, que comentou no capítulo anterior! Optamos por não traduzir o título do capítulo — que ao pé da letra quer dizer "A maravilhosa borboleta" porque não conseguimos pensar em nada que encaixasse, se é que vocês nos entendem. Além do mais, nós lemos que algumas pessoas não estão felizes com a nossa freqüência de atualização. A fanfiction já está completa em inglês e lemos que algumas pessoas pretendem continuar a traduzi-la. Let's talk about it. Traduzir uma fanfiction não é meramente fazer um copy e paste do original e adaptá-la pra outra língua. Pra traduzir qualquer coisa a etiqueta diz que você precisa da autorização do autor para isso — e a Stephanie foi adorável conosco quando nos deu essa autorização. Portanto, people, se encontrarmos alguma tradução não autorizada publicada por ae **nós vamos denunciar** — e certamente a Stephanie nos apoiará nisso também. Fomos claras o suficiente? Dizer que está traduzindo "para seu próprio entendimento" é ridículo, uma vez que se você consegue ler em inglês não há motivo para traduzir "pra você mesmo", então arrumem outra desculpa porque essa não colou. "The amazing butterfly" é algo que estávamos tentando encaixar desde que começamos a traduzir a fanfiction, e se demorássemos mais tempo para atualizar era capaz de vocês darem à luz a vampirinhos vesgos sedentos por sangue — não é?— então resolvemos deixar assim mesmo.

Esclarecido isso, gostaríamos de lembrar que não ganhamos nem um centavo para traduzir essa fanfiction — e, além disso, sempre temos problemas de temperatura —, então fazer esse tipo de coisa não vai fazer com que atualizemos mais rápido. Quando começamos a publicar "Introduzindo Sexo a Vampiros Virgens" avisamos que já tínhamos seis capítulos traduzidos, dos quinze que a fanfiction tem. Se atualizarmos muito rápido logo chegaremos ao onze — o último que temos traduzido até o momento — e então não vai adiantar fazer pressão. Não é como se nós vivêssemos disso, vocês sabem, mas certamente ficaríamos mais empolgadas em atualizar se recebermos reviews, afinal, essa fanfiction está quase ultrapassando os 600 hits no site e, se compararmos ao número de reviews que recebemos até agora — 24, das quais apenas as duas mais recente ainda não foram devidamente traduzidas e enviadas à autora —, é realmente um número baixo.

Ao invés de perder tempo fazendo fofoca em fóruns de sites vocês podiam gastar seus dedos enviando reviews — mesmo que seja para reclamar da demora da atualização, afinal, nós não freqüentamos sites de Twilight, então não temos como adivinhar o que vocês pensam.


	6. Revanche

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não é nosso.

**N/A: **O último capítulo se saiu melhor que o anterior. Bom, muito bom. :D Atualizei Cigarette Burns e postei duas novas one-shots. Vejam as duas histórias. Gritei com a melhor review que eu já recebi! PaintYouARainbow: "Toda vez que recebo um email avisando que essa história foi atualizada eu fico imediatamente excitada..." Isso realmente me quebrou ao ponto de me fazer chorar. Eu acho que esse é um dos capítulos mais engraçados. Eu levei uma eternidade pra escrever porque eu ainda estava em pedaços.

**Capítulo 6 — Revanche**

"O tigre no sofá." Eu li em voz alta. Olhei para Emmett, ele estava sorrindo para mim. "Esperto."

"Gostou? Eu fiz isso sozinho!" Ele sorriu, triunfante.

Eu assenti. "É definitivamente original."

Emmett gargalhou antes de colocar um braço sobre meus ombros. "Como estão suas costas?" Ele perguntou.

Eu olhei para ele, colocando o cartão no meu bolso. "Estão doendo."

Ele gargalhou de novo antes de caminhar para longe. Rolei meus olhos.

"Obrigada pela preocupação." Eu disse a ele.

Rolei os olhos de novo e puxei o cartão para fora do meu bolso; rasguei no meio duas vezes. Não existia nenhum risco de Edward ou algum membro de sua família vê-lo. Coloquei os pedaços de papel na minha boca e mastiguei. Comecei a enjoar com o gosto de papel e tinta na minha boca. Nojento!

"Você está bem, Bella?" Esme perguntou. Eu virei rapidamente e corei.

"Eu estou bem, Esme." Eu sorri docemente para ela. "Eu acho que uma mosca entrou na minha boca, só isso." Continuei corada.

Eu pude ouvir a gargalhada de Emmett ecoando através da casa.

--

Sentei no sofá de Edward; estávamos sozinhos na casa. Eu sorri enquanto ele colocava um CD. Não tinha uma grande vontade de transar até nós... Transarmos, mas Edward estava tentando me colocar no clima, afinal eu estava sempre fora de clima quando estava com ele. Um piano calmo começou a tocar, acompanhado de violinos. Eu sorri, grata por não ser nenhum tipo de música sexual. Ele era sempre tão romântico.

Ele sorriu e sentou perto de mim no sofá. Pegou minha mão e a beijou. Eu tinha a impressão de que teríamos um monte de preliminares essa noite. Preliminares eram legais, preliminares com Edward eram maravilhosas. Mas eu estava apenas pensando sobre o que nós faríamos naquela noite, eu não teria tempo para preliminares.

Eu tinha atualmente um pouco de esperança de não tentar essa posição com Edward por enquanto. Emmett apenas teria que me perdoar por fazer isso. Edward beijou minhas bochechas e meu nariz. Tremi por fora, mas por dentro estava em fogo. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e gentilmente puxou minha mão. Rolei meus olhos. Não era de se supor que o garoto fosse o ansioso por transar?

Empurrei meus lábios sobre os de Edward agressivamente enquanto puxava a sua blusa. As mãos dele pairaram no ar por um minuto. Eu me afastei dele e respirei com dificuldade. Estava me encarando, em choque. Eu sorri para ele e levantei sua camiseta, meu "lugar especial" esfregando-se contra ele vigorosamente. Oh, Deus. Eu soava como uma garotinha de cinco anos.

"Bella." Edward gemeu.

Eu o beijei novamente e minhas mãos puxaram a camiseta dele. Eu me afastei e o livrei dela. Ele me encarou e tirou a minha, me deixando apenas com o meu sutiã de laços. E agarrei as mãos de Edward e as movi até as minhas costas, dizendo com o mínimo de palavras para ele tirar meu sutiã. Ele fez o que eu ensinei e eu comecei a beijar seu pescoço, ele gemeu e não conseguiu abrir o primeiro fecho. Minhas mãos correram por seu peito e eu mordiquei o pescoço dele.

"Bella." Edward gemeu.

Eu me afastei e ele terminou de abrir meu sutiã. A peça escorreu para baixo pelos meus braços e eu a retirei na frente dele.

"Você está deixando o romance fora disso." Edward sorriu para mim, pude sentir o corpo dele esfregando contra o meu. Meu corpo foi empurrado.

"Nós podemos fazer romance depois que tivermos acabado com o sexo." Eu o senti se esfregar sobre mim outra vez. Gemi alto no ouvido dele. "Você sabe que eu não estou vestindo nada por baixo?" Eu sussurrei.

As costas dele ficaram tensas e eu pude sentir o toque dele através do tecido. Eu sorri. Era exatamente o tipo de reação que eu esperava. Eu me afastei dele. Ele me encarou com olhos arregalados.

"O que aconteceu com você?"

Eu congelei. "Eu sinto muito." Eu me senti constrangida; estava agindo como uma dominatrix que não podia dar nomes ruins para as partes do corpo feminino.

"Não." Ele disse rapidamente, pegando minha cintura e me puxando para perto dele. "Eu gosto disso, eu gosto muito disso. É apenas..." Ele procurou pela palavra. "Diferente."

Corei e envolvi meus braços ao redor dele. Estava contente que estava com Edward e nenhum outro. Ele me lembrou que não importava o que nós fizéssemos, era por amor. Sorri para mim mesma e beijei a bochecha dele. "Obrigada por me amar, Edward." Eu sussurrei.

Ele envolveu os braços ao meu redor. "Obrigado por não estar usando nada por baixo, Bella." Ele sussurrou para mim. Eu me afastei, ele tinha um sorriso safado no rosto.

Balancei minha cabeça. "Você tem estado tempo demais com Emmett." Eu murmurei.

Edward gargalhou. "Não importa quão velho eu seja, eu sou um homem." Ele sorriu para mim.

"Oh, eu sei." Eu sorri de volta.

Ele levantou seus quadris e eu ofeguei enquanto meus olhos se arregalavam. Ele sorriu para mim antes de correr seus dedos pelo meu peito. "Eu acho que eu tenho que te compensar." Ele sorriu para mim.

Minhas sobrancelhas se encontraram. "Compensar?"

Ele assentiu. "Por aquele pequeno episódio de ontem."

Eu arregalei os olhos quando entendi sobre o que estava falando. Mordi meu lábio. "Por que você não pode aceitar a derrota graciosamente?" Perguntei enquanto ele se esfregava contra mim de novo. Meu rosto caiu para frente e eu gemi no ouvido dele.

"Porque vingança é doce." Ele murmurou de volta.

Eu me afastei e desabotoei minhas calças, deixando-as cair no chão. Edward fez o mesmo, balançando seus quadris no ar antes de retirar suas calças completamente do caminho. Eu corei quando fiquei por cima dele. Ele sorriu para mim e colocou suas mãos nos meus quadris. Meus joelhos afundaram nas almofadas do sofá.

"Eu odeio vingança." Eu sussurrei em sua orelha. Ele gargalhou enquanto investia com seus quadris, entrando em mim de repente. Eu quase tive um orgasmo naquele momento. Ele abaixou seus quadris e saiu de mim. Eu me afastei do ouvido dele. "Isso não foi justo." Rosnei para ele, que gargalhou.

Eu me abaixei sobre ele devagar, saboreando o momento. Ele gemeu alto, fechando seus olhos. Olhei para baixo quando senti seu pênis em mim. Ele prendeu meus quadris com força e baixos gemidos começaram a escapar da minha boca. Minha cabeça caiu sobre o ombro dele, eu estava sentada nele. Era tão bom.

Uma das mãos dele deixou o meu quadril e tocou meu clitóris. Meus olhos se abriram e eu me afastei dele. Edward estava sorrindo para mim. Eu balancei minha cabeça. Ele gargalhou e começou a mover seus quadris para cima e para baixo, sua mão friccionando em círculos. Minha respiração instantaneamente ofegou enquanto o prazer apertava os músculos do meu corpo. Edward gemeu alto e inclinou-se para frente para beijar meu pescoço.

"Você é um imbecil." Eu murmurei enquanto ele continuava a entrar e sair de mim e brincar com o meu clitóris. Mordi meu lábio e deixei um grunhido profundo escapar, minhas mãos abraçando os ombros dele. Lutei contra a urgência de dizer o nome dele. "Eu não estou dizendo seu nome." Eu falei amargamente.

Ele gargalhou contra o meu ombro.

"E eu estou fechando meus olhos." Falei enquanto os fechava.

Ele gargalhou novamente.

Meu corpo começou a envolver o dele e percebi aquela sensação começar a crescer. Minhas mãos apertaram os ombros dele e comecei a me mover para cima e para baixo, para que não tivesse que fazer todo o trabalho. Gemi alto na orelha dele, esperando que isso o encorajasse a chegar ao ápice comigo.

"Edward." Eu sussurrei enquanto o encarava.

Ele se afastou do meu pescoço e sorriu para mim. "Eu pensei que você não ia me olhar ou dizer meu nome."

Eu rolei meus olhos. "Eu quero que você chegue lá comigo, e se isso vai ajudar, eu posso conviver com isso."

Edward sorriu para mim e me beijou profundamente, as mãos trabalhando no meu clitóris com rapidez. Eu comecei a saltar nele, segurando meu orgasmo. Isso finalmente se tornou demais e senti que estava me apertando ao redor dele, minhas costas arqueando e minha cabeça caindo para trás. Edward me ajudou a saltar sobre ele algumas poucas vezes mais, gemidos baixos e rosnados vindos dele.

"Eu estou quase lá." Ele sussurrou.

Assenti e me apertei ao redor dele, minhas pernas apertando as dele. Ele soltou um rosnado baixo e o senti se liberar dentro de mim. Meu corpo se agitou quando eu senti a única coisa morna de Edward dentro de mim.

Deitei minha cabeça no ombro dele e procurei por ar. Ele beijou meu ombro, acariciando minhas costas.

"Você ainda odeia vingança?" Edward perguntou.

Eu bati minha cabeça contra o ombro dele. "Não." Eu murmurei.

Edward gargalhou.

**N/A:** Sou só eu ou isso fica mais quente a cada capítulo? Whew. Esse foi um capítulo legal. :D Então eu finalmente entendi por que eu tenho tantas review. Não é porque eu escrevo sobre sexo (em parte é isso), é porque eu sou muito boa escrevendo sobre sexo. Sério, quantas pessoas são, honestamente, boas escrevendo NC-17? Não apenas estão todos os personagens em suas personalidades (eu acho que estão, mas você pode ter uma opinião diferente), mas isso esta fodidamente quente. Vamos lá, reviews, meus amores. :D

VEJAM O NOVO CAPÍTULO DE _CIGARETTE BURNS _E MINHAS DUAS NOVAS ONESHOTS! :) E VOTEM NA MINHA NOVA ENQUETE: EMMETT CONTRA JASPER! :D


	7. Rapidinha

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não é nosso.

**N/A: **Curtinho. Eu tenho muito pra escrever hoje porque fanfiction me ferrou ontem. Então aqui vai uma rapidinha, pessoal! :)

**Capítulo 7 — Rapidinha**

Joguei meu livro na mochila (eu a estava temporariamente usando como mala de viagem) em cima da cama. Meus olhos percorreram o quarto e então notei algo sobre a mesa. Pisquei antes de andar até lá, havia ao menos cinco camisinhas enroladas em avisos vermelhos dentro de uma rosa, uma bela flor, o único problema era que os espinhos tinham furado as camisinhas.

Olhei de volta pra mesa e havia um bilhete com meu nome. Eu o abri e rolei os olhos. Era óbvio que era de Emmett.

_"Sexo_

_Seguro_

_Sacanagem_

_Então_

_Trepe com_

_Alguém_

_Especial_

_Bella,_

_Encontrei isso no site de cosmetologia, estava abaixo de "seu orgasmo garantido". Então decidi tentar isso com Rose antes de te dar, parece que ela gostou bastante, então agora é sua vez. Abaixo tem um link pro site e as instruções._

_Verdadeiramente seu,_

_Emmett"_

Eu abaixei o bilhete e suspirei. Agora eu tinha que procurar as posições. Obrigada, Emmett...

--

"Nós não temos muito tempo." Eu disse pra Edward enquanto passava a blusa pela minha cabeça. Charlie estaria em casa a qualquer momento agora, alguém tinha roubado o carro de um estudante estacionado na escola.

Edward estava sentado, as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da minha cama. A blusa dele já tinha sumido, assim como as calças, então estava só de cueca. Eu o beijei com força enquanto ele agarrava meus peitos. Gemi alto no meio do beijo. Odiava rapidinhas, mas eu precisava dele mais do que eu o tive toda aquela semana. Procurar posições o dia todo havia me deixado excitada.

Eu resmunguei qualquer coisa, frustrada, quando tirei as calças do pijama, chutando-as aos meus pés. Edward entendeu aquilo como um sinal e tirou sua cueca. Eu voltei a beijá-lo enquanto me posicionava sobre ele. Edward se afastou dos meus lábios.

Eu não tive tempo de dizer nada. Abaixei-me sobre ele, seus olhos abertos, e ele deixou escapar um gemido alto. Sabia que aquela posição era estratégica para a mulher, então eu faria qualquer coisa para Edward gozar comigo.

"Edward." Eu gemi alto na orelha dele.

Ele gemeu e eu sorri.

Comecei a me mover pra frente e pra trás, como o site havia prometido, meu clitóris estava esfregando contra ele. Eu estava gemendo alto enquanto me movia em círculos contra ele. Edward me segurou pela cintura e me ajudou, movendo minha cintura em círculos. Eu me inclinei para vê-lo. Era muito mais fácil que qualquer outra posição.

"Edward." Eu gemi no ouvido dele.

Ele gemeu enquanto movia minha cintura, pra frente e para trás. Eu agarrei você sabe que parte dele, mexendo-os gentilmente. Estava envergonhada por estar tocando justamente lá, mas estava chegando tão perto do orgasmo que eu queria que ele participasse também. Eu me apertei contra ele e continuei a me balançar sobre seu corpo. Os olhos de Edward estavam fechados e ele estava inclinado.

"Edward." Eu gemi no ouvido dele de novo. "Por favor, goze comigo, Edward."

Ele me encarou, minha respiração estava ficando difícil e meu corpo começava a apertá-lo, estava quase lá. Ele me empurrou contra seu corpo, minha respiração ficou presa na garganta e eu o deixei me guiar. Coloquei as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, Edward continuava a me segurar e eu sabia que ele estava quase gozando.

Minha respiração ficou pesada e eu pressionei meu peito fortemente contra ele. "Edward." Eu murmurei em seu ouvido. "Depressa."

Ele riu antes de me puxar pra cima, atingindo meu ponto G. Isso nos levou ao paraíso. Eu me apertei ao redor dele e senti o mundo rodar.

"Edward." Eu estava gritando, frustrada, como ele podia fazer com que eu me sentisse daquele jeito com um único movimento?

"Que tal a rapidinha?" Ele sorriu pra mim quando eu conseguia respirar novamente.

"A vingança pode vir de muitas formas, Edward." Eu murmurei enquanto saía de dentro dele. Meu corpo ainda estava fraco do orgasmo intenso que havia me causado. Ele era a única pessoa do mundo que podia me fazer gozar tão forte com uma rapidinha.

Eu deitei do lado dele e ele me abraçou, beijando minha testa.

"Amanhã será melhor, eu prometo."

**N/A:** Amanhã será melhor, eu prometo. Eu fiquei fodida quando o fanfiction saiu do ar ontem. Então eu tinha muita coisa pra botar no ar hoje. E decidi que escreveria uma rapidinha. Preciso escrever Cigarette Burns agora. Confiram a discussão! **SÉRIO, VEJAM A DISCUSSÃO! DETALHES NO MEU PROFILE!** Novos capítulos publicados pra SSVO e Coffin of Love.

Daddy's Little Cannibal

**N/T: **Esperamos que isso sirva de incentivo pra vocês. Nós temos traduzido todas — sem exceção — as reviews e enviado semanalmente para a autora. Essa semana ela nos deu a seguinte resposta:

_"Muito obrigada por traduzirem as reviews._

_Eu amo lê-las._

_Provavelmente mais do que eu gosto de ler as reviews em inglês."_

Lembrem-se que _When Life Gives You Lemons _tem mais de 1.100 reviews! Então, o que vocês estão esperando? Comentem!


	8. De mãos atadas

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não é nosso... Nem a posição sexual.

**N/A:** Desculpem-me pelo tamanho do capítulo de ontem. A maioria de vocês gostará desse capítulo, está realmente bom.

**Capítulo 8 — De mãos atadas**

"Você quer que ele me amarre?" Eu perguntei pra Emmett no telefone.

"Não, ele não vai te amarrar." Emmett respondeu. "Embora isso pudesse ajudar a te manter nessa posição por algum tempo."

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas. "Como se faz isso, Emmett?" Eu resmunguei, grata por saber que havia apenas mais oito dias daquilo.

--

"Você quer que eu faça o quê?" Edward perguntou.

"Me amarre." Eu gaguejei, corando.

Suspirei, aquilo era tão estranho. Eu perdi toda a manhã praticando aquela posição, mas estava certa de que não conseguiria agüentar o quanto era necessário, então a única solução seria Edward me amarrar. Era estranho, constrangedor e algo que gostaria de nunca mais pedir.

"Bella." Edward começou antes que eu o interrompesse.

"Eu li isso numa revista." Menti. "É um exercício de confiança."

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você quer que eu te amarre para que nós possamos confiar mais um no outro?" Ele disse lentamente.

Assenti, ainda corada. Aquilo era tão estranho, garotas boazinhas não faziam aquele tipo de coisa. É claro que garotas boazinhas também não namoravam vampiros e esperavam o casamento para transar, mas aquilo já era um exagero.

"Tudo bem." Ele resmungou.

Eu olhei pra ele, excitada; não esperava que aceitasse tão facilmente. Estava grata que havia topado, apenas um pouco surpresa por não ter contra-argumentado.

"Obrigada Edward." Murmurei, percebendo que estava agradecendo a ele por me amarrar enquanto trepávamos.

"Eu não vou amordaçar você." Ele disse enquanto levantava da cama, eu o acompanhei.

"Não estou pedindo que você faça isso." Sussurrei enquanto passava minha blusa pela cabeça.

"Você tem algum barbante ou fio?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu tenho isso." Peguei a corda que estava na caminhonete de Billy quando eu a ganhei.

Ele a pegou e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Eu esperava que fosse algo que não deixasse marcas nos seus pulsos."

Eu encolhi meus ombros. "É melhor que nada, não é?"

Ele ainda não parecia feliz sobre tudo aquilo, mas não disse nada. Tirei minhas calças, não querendo lidar com as minhas roupas quando nós... fizéssemos aquilo. Edward tirou as próprias calças e ficou de cueca, eu estava completamente nua, odiava o fato de que eu sempre era a primeira a ficar pelada.

Engatinhei pela cama e estendi minhas mãos para Edward enquanto ele me amarrava na cabeceira. Eu estava corada ao perceber o quão estranho aquilo poderia parecer para quem nos visse, o inocente (ou o quão inocente um vampiro possa ser) Edward amarrando sua noiva na cama. Eu ri por dentro.

Edward apertou a corda e eu me ajeitei, estralando minhas costas. Eu odiava estralar minhas costas; isso sempre fazia com que me sentisse velha. Edward se afastou da cabeceira, puxei meus pulsos para ter certeza de que estava segura, e estava. Afastei meus joelhos, ficando na posição. Eu mataria Emmett no momento em que me tornasse um vampiro, depois que resolvesse o problema com humanos eu certamente ia atrás de Emmett.

Edward me beijou, lentamente sentando sobre seus joelhos. Eu acho que ele realmente não estava gostando daquilo. Puxei meus pulsos novamente, esperando que pudesse mover minhas mãos, mas percebi que era impossível. Eu rosnei, frustrada, quando Edward afastou os lábios de mim e começou a mordiscar minha orelha. Meu corpo começou a se mexer com a excitação. Aquilo era uma espécie de tortura.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Edward perguntou quando suas mãos pararam em meu peito.

Meus olhos estavam abertos, Emmett estava certo, aquilo fazia com que meus mamilos ficassem ainda mais sensíveis. Edward começou a beijar meu pescoço, sua mão ainda acariciando meu peito. Minha respiração começou a ofegar levemente.

A mão esquerda dele deixou meu peito e correu até meu ventre. Minha respiração parou na garganta e eu gemi baixo. Estava ficando mais excitada do que imaginei que ficaria, e esperava que Edward também. Ele se afastou do meu pescoço e se moveu até meu mamilo, sua boca agarrando-o.

Meu corpo começou a se mover contra a restrição e eu rolei meus olhos, aquilo não era justo! A língua dele lambia meu mamilo enrijecido e minha respiração se tornou ofegante, audível o suficiente. Joguei a cabeça para trás e olhei para o teto, esperava que Edward me pedisse para olhar pra ele novamente, mas estava muito concentrado em seu mundo.

Comecei a pensar por que Emmett havia apenas me dado posições que favoreciam o orgasmo feminino, mas não consegui pensar naquilo por muito tempo, podia sentir Edward contra mim, sua pele gelada encostando em mim. Ele se moveu pra dentro de mim, quase me fazendo chegar ao paraíso. Eu gemi alto enquanto me movia com ele, toda a vergonha havia ido embora.

Edward colocou a cabeça em meu ombro. Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e a gemer alto em meu ouvido. Eu sorri pra ele enquanto mexia meu quadril, minhas costas estralando a cada movimento.

"Bella, isso é tortura." Edward gemeu enquanto segurava meu quadril, ele me ajudou a me mover, entrando com força em mim.

Meu corpo se apertou ao redor dele quando a mão encontrou meu clitóris novamente. Corei e joguei minha cabeça pra trás. Continuei a me mover contra ele (com sua ajuda), mais do que pronta. Meu corpo estava pegando fogo contra a pele gelada dele. Edward começou a mordiscar minha orelha enquanto aumentava o ritmo. Era maravilhoso como ele conseguia fazer todas aquelas posições.

"Edward." Eu gemi, sentindo todo o meu corpo comprimi-lo.

"Bella." Ele gemeu meu nome e mordeu minha orelha. "Estou quase lá."

Eu acenei, não conseguia falar nada. Minhas costas arquearam e tentei puxar minhas mãos; eu me segurei na madeira e me puxei para fora de Edward enquanto ele me segurava e entrava em mim. Minhas costas estavam estralando loucamente, mas meu orgasmo estava ficando mais intenso, especialmente quando Edward estava gemendo em meu peito enquanto se soltava de mim.

Edward me soltou totalmente e meu corpo relaxou contra a cama. Ele continuou a beijar meu mamilo e mover a mão em meu peito. Eu fiz uma nota mental de agradecer a Billy por deixar a corda na caminhonete quando Edward me desamarrasse.

**N/A: **A posição original seria o _Candelabro Italiano_, mas quando eu a vi eu pensei que tinha muitas coisas perigosas nessa posição, porque poderia machucar o cara e coisas do gênero, então pensei nessa, que também queima muitas calorias. Na posição original você não deve estar amarrado, mas vamos lá! Ninguém consegue ficar muito tempo de joelhos com as pernas abertas enquanto se inclina pra trás se não estiver amarrado. Então eu gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews e quero pelo menos 60 antes de atualizar novamente. Pelo menos 300 pessoas têm essa história em seus alerts e cerca de 150 a têm em seus favorites. Acho que pelo menos 60 eu recebo.

**Novo capítulo de Cigarette Burns, NOVA DISCUSSÃO (VEJA detalhes no meu profile), e nova enquete, vote em sua posição favorita dessa história.**

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	9. Cachorrinho

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não é nosso.

**N/A: **Estou tão cansada. Eu passei o dia todo no ginásio ajudando a arrumar uma festa. Nada divertido. De qualquer jeito, essa é a posição que todos queriam que eu escrevesse. É bom que vocês fiquem felizes, porque eu não gosto dessa posição... nem um pouco. Então já que eu atendi aos pedidos, dêem uma olhada na minha nova possível história, _All the Pretty Corpses_.

**Capítulo 9 — Cachorrinho**

Eu cutuquei meu nariz enquanto sentava do outro lado de Emmett na mesa da cozinha; ele estava 'ficando de olho' em mim enquanto Edward caçava. Implorei por Alice, mas ela estava com ele. Coloquei minha cabeça pra trás, balançando-a, qualquer coisa menos aquilo, qualquer coisa menos aquela posição.

"Emmett." Tentei soar calma, mas meu constrangimento não ajudou. "Eu não posso pedir pra Edward fazer "cachorrinho" comigo. Já foi difícil o suficiente fazê-lo ficar em todas as outras posições, mas essa..."

Ele sorriu. "Vocês vão amar essa posição, Bella."

Eu fiz uma careta antes de colocar meu rosto entre as mãos, para esconder o quão constrangida eu estava. Como Emmett não conseguia ser o irmão apoiador que você sempre vê naqueles seriados antigos? Ele nasceu em 1935, não devia saber metade das coisas que sabia. Rose não o escolheu por sua pureza? Não havia _nada_ de puro em Emmett.

Ele se afastou da mesa. "Faltam sete dias." Ele sorriu.

Eu gemi e levei as mãos até meus cabelos.

--

"Bom, isso é diferente." Edward sorriu e beijou minha bochecha. Eu estava deitada ao lado dele com a minha bochecha em seu peito. Nós não estávamos fazendo nada sexual, apenas trocando carinhos. Charlie havia saído por causa de uma emergência, alguém estava entrando misteriosamente em casas aleatórias, não levava nada, nem sequer quebrava algo, mas foi o suficiente para deixar todo mundo histérico.

Eu sorri. "Desculpe, eu tenho agido tão... estranha."

Edward sorriu antes de beijar minha testa. "Eu não me importo. Meio que estou grato que você está excitada por tentar... coisas novas."

Olhei pra ele, meu coração batendo audivelmente no peito. "Você gosta quando a gente tenta coisas novas?" Perguntei, mordendo meu lábio.

Edward assentiu. "Isso mantém as coisas excitantes e diferentes. Nunca sei o que você vai inventar."

Continuei a morder meu lábio. "Você quer fazer 'cachorrinho', então?" Falei sem pensar, desviando o olhar dele e corando quando realmente percebi que havia dito aquilo. Eu estava inicialmente pensando em guiá-lo, mas acho que não era mais uma opção.

Edward ficou em silêncio por muito tempo. Eu não olhei pra ele, com medo da reação que poderia ter, então deitei no estranho silêncio que ocupou o quarto. Fechei meus olhos e esperei que respondesse àquela questão.

"Você quer fazer 'cachorrinho'?" Ele finalmente perguntou.

Assenti, ainda sem olhar pra ele.

"Essa é aquela que eu fico atrás de você e você fica de quatro, certo?"

Assenti, corando ainda mais, nunca tinha ouvido Edward descrever uma posição antes.

"Você tem certeza que você quer fazer isso, e não outra pessoa?" Edward perguntou, ainda outra pergunta.

Assenti, sem querer admitir a aposta que eu tinha com Emmett. Olhei pra Edward, estava encarando a parede, mas sua expressão estava ilegível. Desviei os olhos, ainda corada. Aquilo era ainda mais estranho do que pedir pra ele me amarrar.

"Tudo bem." Ele me disse.

Meu coração disparou de excitação, mas melhorou quando me toquei que faria "cachorrinho" com Edward. Até mesmo o nome soava indecente. Essa era uma das posições que eu já conhecia antes que Emmett começasse essa aposta, e nunca tive qualquer vontade de tentá-la com Edward. Em Phoenix, os garotos costumavam fazer piada sobre essa posição com seus amigos, não era muito íntima.

Afastei-me do peito de Edward e beijei lentamente seus lábios. Ele suspirou antes de me tirar da cama; levantou e tirou sua blusa. Corei e fiz o mesmo com a minha. Nós não brincávamos mais e aquilo estava meio que me deixando deprimida, eu estava começando a ficar tão entendida sobre posições que quase esqueci o propósito de transar. Não era pra ganhar uma aposta estúpida, era pra compartilhar intimidade com o homem que eu amava.

Edward estava abrindo suas calças quando eu o segurei pela cintura e o trouxe para mais perto. Ele se aproximou, entendendo a idéia. Beijei a barriga dele, minha língua brincando com seu estômago. Ele correu as mãos por meu cabelo; comecei a beijar e a sugar sua pele, imitando o que ele normalmente fazia comigo. Aquele era o dia dele, não meu. Eu tinha meus dias. Edward nao era o único egoísta, eu também era.

Comecei a abrir suas calças. A respiração dele estava uniforme, mas eu sabia que estava ficando excitado. Comecei a beijar a pele mais pro lado e baixei o zíper de suas calças, tirando-as, revelando sua cueca. Sabia que estava olhando pra mim enquanto fazia isso, o que me deixava mais constrangida, mas continuei a beijar a pele dele apesar disso.

Abaixei a cueca dele; ele deixou um gemido baixo escapar. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Abri os lábios e lambi a cabeça de Edward. A respiração dele ficou presa em sua garganta, o que era estranho, porque vampiros só respiravam por hábito. Ele não respirou mais enquanto eu movia a língua pra baixo.

"Bella." Edward gemeu.

'Apenas um picolé de cereja', eu disse a mim mesma enquanto continuava a lambê-lo. Ele era definitivamente frio o suficiente para ser um picolé. Continuei a lamber enquanto Edward gemia e gemia sob mim. Percebi que estava fazendo direito e me atrevi a lambê-lo e provocá-lo. Parei de fingir que era um picolé de cereja. Era assustador imaginar que picolés de cereja pudessem gemer.

Edward finalmente me afastou. Eu o encarei, me sentindo constrangida pelo que havia feito. Edward tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

"Bella." Ele respirou pela primeira vez desde então. "Se você continuar eu não vou conseguir fazer a posição dessa noite."

Assenti e corei enquanto me afastava dele. Edward se inclinou pra me beijar, mas eu estendi minha mão.

"Por favor, sem beijos, isso é muito estranho." Eu pedi.

Ele riu e assentiu.

Tirei a calça do meu pijama e deixei que ela caísse no chão. Edward engatinhou até que estivesse próximo do meu pescoço e do meu ouvido.

"Obrigado, Bella." Ele sussurrou pra mim.

Eu corei e me afastei. Fiquei excitada para começar ao ver que ele estava excitado. Edward me olhou estranho. Beijei sua bochecha, sem querer tocar os lábios dele, talvez depois que eu escovasse os dentes. Não que não tivesse um gosto bom (um picolé de cereja não tinha _nada_ a ver com Edward Cullen), mas ainda assim eu achava muito estranho.

Afastei-me dele e fiquei de quatro, não olhei pra trás depois disso. Eu não estava feliz de ter de ficar naquela posição, mas precisava fazer aquilo.

Podia sentir Edward contra mim. Ele entrou rápido e fácil, e eu gemi quando ele bateu contra meu clitóris. Aquilo não era tão estranho quanto pensei que fosse. Ele saiu e voltou, e novamente bateu contra meu clitóris. Eu fechei meus olhos, feliz que ele não poderia fazer nada a respeito daquilo, porque mesmo que os mantivesse abertos não poderia olhar pra ele. Apertei o cobertor da minha cama quando eu comecei a me mover.

As mãos dele seguraram minhas coxas enquanto ele me guiava. Eu segui seu ritmo. Minha respiração estava ficando difícil e eu sentia meu corpo se apertar ao redor dele, todo meu corpo. Edward estava se movendo mais rápido e mais forte. Eu me segurei com mais força contra a cama e coloquei minha cabeça no travesseiro. Eu comecei a gritar nele.

"Edward." Eu gemi alto, meu lábio começando a engrossar porque eu estava mordendo com muita força. "Edward, oh Deus, Edward." Eu continuei, para encorajá-lo a fazer o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo.

Eu me agarrei com mais força ao travesseiro e às cobertas conforme meu corpo começou a vibrar, me proporcionando um dos orgasmos mais intensos que eu já tive na vida. Edward continuou a se mover dentro de mim. Ele entrou todo em mim, me levando ao paraíso de novo, mas tentando chegar lá comigo. Nós permanecemos naquela posição quando ele relaxou, meus dedos ficando brancos com a força que eu me segurava. Edward finalmente saiu de mim e soltou minha cintura, eu caí na cama, exausta.

Nota mental: nunca duvidar de Emmett.

**N/A: **Continuo odiando cachorrinho. Odeio, odeio, odeio. Odeio cachorrinho. Odeio. Mas de qualquer forma, uma vez que eu fiz isso, vocês têm de retribuir o favor. Primeiro: comentem essa história! Segundo: leiam e comentem (se possível) minha nova história, _All the Pretty Corpses_. É bem mais sombria que essa e tem um plot totalmente diferente do que você pode pensar ao ler o sumário. Por favor, leiam e me digam o que vocês acham da história e amanhã, se eu tiver reviews suficientes (continuem a comentar, pessoal!) atualizarei essa história e SSVO. :D

**DÊEM UMA OLHADA NA DISCUSSÃO! ****SÉRIO! OS DETALHES ESTÃO NO MEU PROFILE! EU PRECISO DE PARTICIPANTES! NINGUÉM SE PRONUNCIOU!**

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	10. Domínio

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não é nosso.

**N/A:** Boas notícias na minha outra nota de autor. :)

**Capítulo 10 — Domínio**

Esmaguei meu nariz na tela do laptop. "Você pode fazer a posição 'missionário' ficando por cima?" Perguntei a Emmett. Ele olhou de relance pra mim sobre meu ombro.

"Diabos, eu não sabia disso." Ele murmurou.

Eu assisti aos dois 'atores', um em frente ao outro, enquanto gemiam alto, a garota gritava agora. Movi meus dedos até o controle de volume e o abaixei, eu não gostava de gritos. Nós movemos nossas cabeças pro lado quando trocou de cena; a garota estava sobre suas mãos e tinha as pernas abertas em um V enquanto o garoto a chupava, segurando seu quadril. Eu podia sentir Emmett me observando. Olhei pra ele e de volta pra tela. Balancei minha cabeça violentamente. Ele riu antes de mover a mão para o mouse.

A maioria das pessoas poderia achar estranho assistir a pornografia com o irmão do seu noivo. Eu estava novamente na casa dos Cullen com Emmett. Ele mudou o ângulo para imagens 3D de pessoas transando. Clicou em algumas imagens aleatórias, todas as que eu gostei (normalmente as que pareciam ser mais fáceis) ele disse 'não'.

"Que tal essa?" Eu perguntei. O cara estava sentado na ponta da cama e a garota estava sobre ele, os dois se moviam juntos. Era definitivamente uma das posições mais íntimas que Emmett poderia escolher. Eu sorri pra ele. "Por favor, Emmett?" Eu pedi.

Ele estreitou os olhos para a imagem e então me encarou. "Eu já não te dei essa?" Emmett perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça e ele suspirou.

"Tudo bem." Ele concordou e eu sorri, triunfante.

"Mas só porque Edward chegará logo."

Ele fechou a tela do laptop. Uma batida audível veio da porta. Levantei da cama de Emmett e parei no meio do quarto, desejando que não estivesse corada.

Emmett abriu a porta.

"Hey Edward." Ele sorriu para seu irmão menor.

Andei até os dois e sorri para Edward. Ele olhou de relance para o irmão.

Beijei os lábios de Edward, desejando que não estivesse chateado pelo fato de eu estar no quarto de seu irmão. Edward não parecia muito feliz em me ver. Ele olhou pra Emmett mais uma vez. Ergui as sobrancelhas e tentei tirar Edward de lá. Ele ainda estava olhando ameaçadoramente para o irmão.

Emmett estava rindo.

--

Edward estava sentado na ponta da cama em seu quarto. Ainda parecia irritado com algo. Eu imaginei que era uma boa hora para distraí-lo e desejei que Emmett não tivesse acidentalmente pensado em nada que não devesse e que Edward não tivesse descoberto sobre a aposta. Franzi o cenho, me sentindo culpada. Realmente desejava que Emmett não tivesse acidentalmente pensado em algo que não devia.

"Edward." Eu sussurrei.

Ele olhou pra mim e andei até ele, sentando em seu colo. Eu o beijei; mas a preocupação não deixou minha mente. Eu o beijei de novo.

"Eu te amo." Eu sussurrei novamente.

Edward sorriu antes de beijar meu estômago sobre o tecido da minha blusa.

"Eu também te amo, Bella."

Eu sorri pra ele e o beijei lentamente. Ele abriu a boca e aprofundou o beijo. Eu estava ligeiramente chocada com sua vontade de me beijar, mas não disse nada. Eu o beijei de volta. Passar o dia todo assistindo a pornografia com Emmett havia me deixado um pouco excitada, não importava o quão estranho aquilo era.

Eu me afastei e ele tirou minha blusa. Eu sorri e ele gentilmente beijou meu pescoço. Eu gemi e corri meus dedos por seus cabelos. Ele mordiscou a pele sobre meu estômago enquanto eu mordiscava sua orelha. Os dedos dele correram por minhas costas e ele abriu meu sutiã; as alças caíram de meus ombros. Edward moveu seus lábios de meu estômago e tirou meu sutiã, seus lábios encontrando meu mamilo e gentilmente lambendo-o.

Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta e todo o meu corpo formigou. Eu meio que queria que ele me amarrasse de novo. Mordi meu lábio e sorri pra mim mesma enquanto lembrava de quando havia me amarrado. Eu gostei daquilo mais do que queria admitir. Edward começou a lamber o outro mamilo e eu gemi alto.

Eu me afastei dele e tirei sua blusa. Passei a língua por seus lábios e ele voltou para a cama. Eu engatinhei por cima dele. Ele começou a acariciar meu peito lentamente enquanto eu movia meus lábios para seu pescoço. Tentei deixar uma marca de chupão nele, mas você não consegue deixar marcar num vampiro, não importa o quanto você chupe e sugue o pescoço deles.

"Bella." Edward gemeu.

Sorri pra mim mesma enquanto me afastava dele. Desabotoei minhas calças e deixei que elas caíssem no chão. Edward sorriu pra mim. Eu decidi então que eu devia _tentar_ ser sexy. Levei meus dedos às bordas da minha calcinha e comecei a baixá-la. Eu normalmente não usava mais roupa de baixo com Edward, então pensei em aproveitar a oportunidade. Comecei a movimentar meu quadril até me virar, mostrando minhas costas para Edward.

Ri para mim mesma quando terminei de tirar. Eu joguei longe, corando e rindo. Eu me virei novamente para Edward, ele estava pelado e sorrindo pra mim.

"Isso foi quente." Ele continuou a sorrir.

Eu corei e mordi meu lábio.

"Eu pareço uma boba." Eu murmurei antes de andar até ele.

Ele me ergueu no ar. Eu resmunguei qualquer coisa, chocada pela atitude dele. Os dedos dele seguraram meu quadril enquanto ele lentamente entrava em mim, deixei minhas pernas diretamente à minha frente, meus joelhos levemente flexionados. Minhas costas arquearam e respirei enquanto ele entrava totalmente em mim.

Ele se inclinou, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos, e começou a se movimentar, eu segui seu ritmo. Seus lábios abocanharam meu mamilo e ele gentilmente começou a lambê-lo. Eu corei e mordi meu lábio, ele gemeu junto ao meu peito. Rolei os olhos e arqueei minhas costas, ele continuava a se mover contra meu corpo. Ele sempre sabia quando e como se mover. Às vezes eu imaginava como seria se pudesse ler minha mente.

Ele afastou os lábios do meu peito e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Joguei minha cabeça pra trás e encarei o teto, meu corpo começava a se apertar contra ele.

"Edward." Eu gemi alto. "Oh, Deus, Edward." Eu continuei a gemer.

"Bella." Edward sussurrou em meu pescoço. Meu corpo arqueou de novo. "Você é tão apertada."

Aquela era a primeira vez que Edward dizia aquilo pra mim. Eu sorri e corei. Mordi meu lábio e continuei a me movimentar. Meu corpo se apertou ao redor dele ainda mais, ele gemeu em meu pescoço. Comecei a gemer tão alto quanto ele. Não achava que aquilo era apertado, mas ele era grosso... e comprido.

Minha respiração começou a se tornar pesada e fechei meus olhos, apenas sentindo tudo aquilo.

"Isabella."

Edward disse meu nome todo e eu o encarei e o beijei. Eu normalmente odiava quando as pessoas me chamavam pelo nome, mas estava tão absorta naquilo tudo que não me incomodou.

"Eu estou quase lá, Edward." Eu gemi em seu ouvido.

Ele começou a se movimentar com mais força contra mim, seus dedos em meu clitóris, movendo-o em círculos. Eu ofeguei e me apertei com força contra ele. Ele beijou meus lábios e nós continuamos a nos mover. Minhas unhas cravaram nas costas dele quando percebi que estava perto.

"Edward." Eu gemi, afastando os lábios dele. "Eu não consigo segurar mais."

Edward levou os lábios ao meu mamilo de novo e meu corpo começou a vibrar. Meus olhos se arregalaram e segurei seus ombros, minha boca aberta. Gritei silenciosamente para o teto. Edward segurou meu corpo contra ele e me seguiu, seus lábios continuavam a lamber meu peito. Eu podia senti-lo se soltando dentro de mim. Comecei a ofegar quando minha cabeça pendeu, meus braços se soltando.

Eu beijei seu ombro.

"Eu te amo, Edward." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu também te amo, Isabella." Edward beijou minha bochecha.

**N/A: **Essa história está sendo traduzida para o português! O link está no meu profile. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	11. Furadeira

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não é nosso.

**N/A:** Obrigada pelas palavras encorajadoras. Apenas me lembrem de nunca mais dizer nada parecido. Eu gostei de como alguém explicou isso. Eu posso ser uma autora criativa, mas escrever ensaios é foda. Amei todas as reações de vocês, mas não estava esperando tantas reações e isso me pegou com a guarda abaixada! Obrigada pelas reviews, mas me senti como se vocês estivessem esquecido do capítulo. Eu quero saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo, não sobre meu problema em escrever ensaios. Então estou voltando ao normal e espero que esse capítulo seja tão bom quanto o resto dele.

**Eu não tive muito tempo para escrever isso, então aproveitem outro capítulo direto ao ponto!**

**N/T:** A N/A se refere ao fato de a autora ter mencionado, no capítulo anterior, que seu professor de Inglês disse que ela não escrevia bem. A nota gerou uma enorme polêmica, que rendeu muitas reviews na fanfiction original — tanto de pessoas criticando o professor quanto de pessoas apoiando a opinião dele. Ao ver toda essa reação, a Stephanie editou o capítulo, retirando o comentário sobre o professor.

**Capítulo 11 — Furadeira**

"É a 'missionário'." Eu disse a ele assim que encarei a imagem que Emmett desenhou pra mim... com figuras.

"Não, veja, as pernas dela estão ao redor do cara. É chamada de furadeira." Emmett apontou a figura.

"Oh, eu pensei que aquilo fossem tentáculos." Eu murmurei.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"E chama-se furadeira?" Eu perguntei.

Ele assentiu. "Então basicamente é a 'missionário', exceto pelo fato de que minhas pernas estarão ao redor dele."

"Hey, eu estou procurando outras posições pra escolher."

Eu dei de ombros, aquele era um bom ponto. Risquei o anal e em outras posições em que Edward teria que ficar atrás de mim. Eu já tinha topado cachorrinho e aquela era a única que toparia com ele atrás de mim.

--

Edward mordiscou minha orelha. Estávamos novamente sozinhos em meu quarto. Gemi alto enquanto meus dedos percorriam suas costas, as mãos dele estavam levantando minha blusa e ele começou a massagear meus peitos. Gemi alto de novo quando meus dedos se enrolaram em seus cabelos, trazendo-o para mais perto de mim. Comecei a me esfregar contra o volume nas calças dele. Ele gemeu junto ao meu ouvido. Eu sorri e continuei a me esfregar nele.

Charlie estava fora de novo, alguém havia transformado o posto policial numa fazenda, com direito a ovelhas, galinhas, vacas e um cavalo. Charlie não estava muito feliz com aquilo.

"Mmm, Bella." Edward gemeu. Eu corei e mordi meu lábio.

Edward se afastou da minha orelha e começou a me beijar novamente, suas mãos puxando minha blusa até descobrir meus peitos. Eu gemi alto quando os polegares dele tocaram meus mamilos.

"Bella." Edward gemeu junto ao meu ouvido. Assenti, sem conseguir dizer qualquer coisa. "Charlie estará em casa logo." Ele sussurrou.

"O quão logo?" Eu finalmente respirei.

Edward se manteve em silêncio por um instante. "Dez minutos."

"Tempo suficiente." Eu disse a ele.

Eu o afastei e tirei minha blusa. Ele me olhou de um jeito estranho antes de me imitar. Edward abriu suas calças e eu fiz o mesmo, deixando-as caírem por meus joelhos e chutando-as para longe. Eu abaixei minha calcinha, levantando minha perna no ar, meus dedos empurrando o elástico dela pra baixo.

Mãos geladas tocaram as minhas. Eu olhei para Edward, ele sorriu. Movi minhas mãos e o vi terminar de tirar minha calcinha. Ele me beijou lá enquanto fazia isso.

"Dez minutos." Eu o lembrei.

Ele riu contra meu ventre. "É tempo suficiente." Sussurrou contra meu corpo.

Eu corei. Não importava o quanto eu amava Edward e o quanto ele me amava, eu não perderia aquela aposta para Emmett de jeito nenhum.

Segurei Edward pelo queixo e o trouxe para mais perto. Ele piscou. "Edward, nós podemos fazer isso amanhã, quando Charlie não estiver em casa. Agora vamos só fazer algo que funcione para nós dois."

Edward sorriu antes de me beijar. "Eu te amo, Bella Masen."

Eu sorri pra ele. "Eu sei que me ama, mas lembre-se: dez minutos."

Ele riu antes de se posicionar à minha frente. Eu enlacei as pernas ao redor dele, como Emmett havia dito para fazer. Minhas costas arquearam quando Edward entrou dolorosamente devagar em mim. Fechei os olhos e deixei minha cabeça cair pra trás, fazendo com que a parte de cima das minhas costas não tocasse a cama. Edward começou a lamber meus mamilos. Eu gemi alto.

Olhei para ele e ele estava me encarando. Eu o trouxe pra mais perto e ele me beijou. Meu corpo se apertou ao redor dele enquanto ele continuava a entrar e a sair. Gemi alto em sua boca e me segurei nele, encorajando-o a se mover mais rápido e mais forte. O colchão começou a se mover junto conosco.

Os lábios dele deixaram minha boca e se moveram por meu pescoço. Joguei minha cabeça para trás e encarei o teto. Comecei a gemer alto, minha voz começando a falhar junto à minha respiração.

"Edward." Eu finalmente comecei a gemer. "Edward." Eu continuei gemendo.

"O que eu estou fazendo com você, Bella?" Ele me perguntou.

Eu o encarei e corei. Eu não queria responder àquilo então continuei a gemer. Edward saiu de mim e afastou os lábios do meu pescoço. Ele sorriu.

Eu crispei os olhos na direção dele.

"Você realmente quer que eu responda, não é?" Eu perguntei. Ele assentiu, sem parar de sorrir. Eu apoiei a cabeça em seu peito. "Você está fazendo com que eu me sinta muito bem." Eu murmurei junto à sua pele.

Edward riu. "Vamos lá, você pode fazer melhor que isso." Ele entrou em mim lentamente.

"Você está me deixando... molhada." Eu murmurei. Ele saiu e entrou em mim com força. Minhas costas arquearam e eu estava adorando aquilo.

"De todas as coisas que eu faço com você, qual é a preferida?" Ele perguntou enquanto lambia meu pescoço, o ritmo ficando cada vez mais devagar enquanto eu não respondia.

"Estou pensando!" Eu murmurei quando ele parou completamente.

"Pense rápido." Ele murmurou, beijando meu ombro.

"Eu gosto quando você me beija durante o sexo..." Eu murmurei.

Ele começou a se mover contra mim de novo. "Por quê?" Ele perguntou.

Eu corei e ele começou a diminuir o ritmo. "Porque faz com que eu sinta que estamos fazendo isso para nos sentirmos bem." Eu finamente disse, frustrada.

Edward se afastou do meu pescoço e me encarou, os olhos abertos. Ele se inclinou e me beijou, a língua invadindo minha boca. Eu gemi profundamente quando ele recomeçou a se mover, mais rápido e mais forte que nunca. Meu corpo se apertou ao redor dele e minhas pernas o pressionaram, trazendo-o para mais perto de mim.

"Edward." Eu gemi junto à boca dele.

Afastei meus lábios dos dele e pendi minha cabeça para trás. Ele parou de estocar e eu o senti se expandir dentro de mim. Eu o segui, meu corpo tremendo. Eu queria continuar a me mover, mas o peito dele parado à minha frente me impediu. Eu estava gritando silenciosamente enquanto meus olhos se fechavam com força. Edward começou a beijar meu pescoço, ainda dentro de mim.

Minhas pernas penderam e desabei sobre a cama. Comecei a ofegar. Edward me beijou suavemente, sua mão no meu cabelo. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Eu te amo, Bella, e nunca se atreva a pensar que não." Ele beijou meus lábios de novo. Eu passei meus braços ao redor dele, meu corpo ainda tremendo.

"Eu sei que sim, Edward." Sussurrei quando afastei meus lábios dos dele.

O som da porta da frente sendo aberta ecoou pelo quarto. Charlie estava em casa e Edward havia desaparecido. Eu procurei pelo chão e peguei o cobertor, cobrindo meu corpo e deitando de volta na cama, fingindo que estava dormindo. Meu coração disparou, eu sabia que Charlie _nunca_ acharia Edward.

"Boa noite, Bella." Edward sussurrou.

Eu sorri, meu corpo começando a relaxar.

"Noite, Edward." Eu sussurrei em resposta;

**N/A: **Faltam quatro capítulos. :) Yay. Eu não tenho tempo para papo agora, estou saindo para uma rave. Falo com vocês depois! Deixem-me amor. Confiram as atualizações de _Cigarette Burns_ e _Coffin of Love_. Me deixem amor. :)

NOVA ENQUETE!

Qual seu casal favorito de _Twlight_, além de B/E.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	12. Cowgirl Asiática

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não é nosso.

**N/A: **Obrigada a todos vocês por chutarem tão bem. :) Eu tenho uma história realmente boa pra contar pra vocês na segunda nota de autor desse capítulo. ALÉM DO MAIS! Alguém me mandou uma review anônima pedindo para ler sua história! Quando eu procurei, não consegui encontrar a história. Por favor, envie uma nova review logada para que eu possa achá-la. Obrigada.

**Capítulo 13 — Cowgirl Asiática**

**A.K.A.**

**O salto do coelho**

"Cowgirl Asiática?" Eu perguntei para Emmett.

"Yeap. É a 'cowgirl', exceto pelo fato de que você fica de pé, e não apoiada nos joelhos." Emmett explicou enquanto ele jogava Halo¹ em seu quarto.

Eu olhei pro cartão e depois pra ele.

"Você está realmente ficando sem posições, não é?" Eu perguntei.

Ele encolheu os ombros enquanto mexia seu corpo ao usar o controle. "Você não quer nada anal ou oral."

Eu corei, não é que eu não quisesse nada oral, eu só não queria que ele soubesse que eu queria.

"Então realmente não me sobra muita coisa. Eu faço o que posso." Ele murmurou enquanto se movia para o outro lado, os dedos ainda pressionando o controle.

"Obrigada, Emmett." Eu murmurei, batendo o cartão na minha mão. Eu meio que estava agradecida pelo fato de ele estar ficando sem posições, aquilo fazia com que eu me sentisse segura com o que teria que fazer. O pior já havia passado e eu agora só tinha as coisas fáceis. Eu me virei para andar pelo quarto.

"Não ache que só porque eu te dei posições fáceis agora elas não serão difíceis." Ele tirou os olhos do jogo e sorriu pra mim. "Eu mal posso esperar até a noite de núpcias."

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu abri minha boca, com medo daquilo. "O que você vai fazer na minha noite de núpcias?" Eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu. "Você vai ver."

"Estou apavorada." Eu disse a ele.

O sorriso dele aumentou. "Você deveria estar."

--

Edward estava mordiscando meu estômago em sua cama. Eu gemi alto e corri minhas mãos para seus cabelos. Ele estava descontando naquele momento tudo o que não pôde fazer comigo ontem. Eu estava extremamente chateada e queria mais do que pular tudo aquilo e ir direto ao ponto, mas eu briguei com esse instinto. Às vezes eu odiava o fato de ele não ser egoísta pois aquilo me chateava sexualmente e me fazia querer afastá-lo e pará-lo.

Ele beijou meu quadril. Eu soltei uma risada enquanto ele baixava vagarosamente minhas calças do pijama. Ele continuou a beijar a linha do meu abdome enquanto arriava as calças até depois dos meus joelhos e então as passava por meus pés. Ele se abaixou para beijar minha calcinha enquanto lambia o tecido. Eu gemi, alto, e meus dedos correram por seu cabelo. Ele sorriu pra mim.

"Edward, você não está sendo justo." Eu reclamei.

Ele voltou a lamber minha calcinha. Minha cabeça pendeu para trás e eu gemi. Eu odiava ser a amante egoísta daquele relacionamento. Eu dei uma risadinha quando ele me beijou através do tecido da calcinha. Eu começava me perguntar se ele estava tendo algumas aulas com Emmett ou qualquer coisa parecida porque ele estava começando a ficar muito bom naquilo.

"Edward." Eu gemi.

Os dedos dele baixaram minha calcinha até meus joelhos. Eu ofeguei quando senti o ar gelado. "Edward." Eu gemi de novo.

Ele riu contra mim, sua língua separando meus lábios. Eu deixei escapar um pequeno chiado quando minhas costas arquearam. Ele começou a me chupar. Minhas mãos estavam segurando a cama e meus joelhos estavam no ar. Se Edward não estivesse segurando meus pés eu provavelmente estaria toda no ar.

Eu comecei a gemer alto quando ele inclinou a cabeça para ter um melhor acesso ao meu clitóris. A cabeça dele estava balançando e minhas costas estavam arqueando. "Deus, Edward!" Eu gritei pra ele, meu corpo inteiro tremendo. "Por favor!" Eu gemi.

Ele parou de me chupar e olhou pra mim, sorrindo. "Por favor o quê?" Ele perguntou, seus dedos gelados no lugar onde sua língua estivera até poucos segundos antes. Eu senti minha cabeça pender pra trás e minhas costas arquearem.

"Por favor... só continue." Eu continuei a implorar, evitando o que ele queria que eu dissesse.

"Vamos lá, Bella." Edward sorriu pra mim, beijando meu estômago. "Você sabe as regras."

Ele estava me deixando ainda mais excitada com aquilo. "Você quer transar comigo, Edward?" Eu perguntei, corando.

Ele sorriu pra mim. "Nós já estamos transando, na verdade, Bella."

Eu gemi e joguei a cabeça para trás, batendo meu punho na cama. "Você quer entrar em mim, por favor?" Eu pedi, esperando que aquilo fosse o suficiente pra ele.

Edward parou de movimentar meu clitóris; minha cabeça caiu sobre o travesseiro. Meu corpo estava suado e eu estava mais do que pronta. Ele beijou meu estômago de novo. "Ok." Ele finalmente disse.

"Finalmente!" Eu gritei antes de me mexer e me jogar sobre ele, empurrando-o para os pés da cama. Eu mordisquei seu pescoço e comecei a abrir suas calças.

"Bella," Edward gemeu. Ele afastou minhas mãos de suas calças e terminou o serviço por mim. Ele estava tão pronto praquilo do que eu. Eu continuei a morder seu pescoço e acariciei suas orelhas com meus dedos, ele começou a gemer.

Quando eu estava certa de que ele já estava sem as calças, engatinhei e me coloquei sobre ele, minhas pernas sobre a cama. Eu abaixei meu corpo até que estivesse agachada. Edward tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada para trás. Eu me senti um pouquinho confiante e puxei o queixo dele com minhas mãos, ele me encarou.

"Você vai ter que me olhar, Edward." Eu sorri pra ele.

Ele riu. "Essa é sua nova posição preferida?" Ele perguntou.

E dei de ombros. "Eu gosto de ficar por cima, é como se eu finalmente tivesse algum poder sobre você." Eu comecei a me mover sobre ele. Ele fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás. "Edward." Eu reclamei, mordendo meu lábio enquanto o sentia fora de mim.

Ele rolou os olhos e me encarou. Eu corei e continuei a me mover; ele começou a me empurrar, movendo seu quadril. Minha cabeça pendeu para trás e eu encarei o teto enquanto nós continuamos naquilo.

"Bella," Edward gemeu. "Isabella Marie Masen!" Edward começou a se mexer mais rápido.

Eu girei e minha cabeça pendeu ainda mais para trás enquanto eu tentava me manter sobre ele, mas aquilo era demais. Eu caí de joelhos e ele continuou a se mover. "Oh, Deus, Edward!" Eu gemi alto em seu ouvido.

Meu corpo começou a tremer. Ele manteve seu quadril elevado e me seguiu. Minha respiração começou a ofegar e eu beijei seu peito. Ele me ajudou a sair de dentro dele e me deitou sobre seu corpo. Beijou minha cabeça e afagou meu cabeço. Eu continuei a respirar com dificuldade enquanto me recuperava do orgasmo.

"Wow." Eu sussurrei em seu peito. "Mesmo quando eu estou por cima você faz questão de controlar tudo."

Edward riu antes de beijar minha bochecha.

--

"Indo pra casa, Bella?" Jasper me perguntou, do sofá.

Eu virei pra ele e assenti enquanto Edward abria a porta pra mim. "É, Charlie estará em casa logo e eu preciso fazer o jantar."

Alice engatinhou pelo sofá e me deu um beijo de despedida. Ela me afastou de seus braços. "Você parece tão linda grávida," ela sussurrou.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu agarrei seu braço. "Alice, o que você viu?" Eu gritei. Eu estava certa de que vampiros não podiam engravidar humanos, mas qualquer coisa podia acontecer.

"Relaxa, Bella!" Jasper me respondeu. "Ela só assistiu a Juno e achou que a personagem parece muito com você. Você não está grávida."

Eu não estava certa se era a notícia de que eu não estava grávida ou o presente de Jasper, mas eu me senti desafiadoramente mais confortável. Eu suspirei, aliviada, e me despedi de Jasper e Alice.

Edward estava rindo enquanto andávamos até o carro. "Você sinceramente achou que estava grávida?" Ele perguntou.

Eu assenti. "É, te desafio a não acreditar se Alice vir te dizer que você está grávido." Eu rosnei pra ele.

Ele riu antes de abrir a porta do carro pra mim. "Ela está certa, sabe, você realmente ia ser uma linda grávida."

Eu crispei os olhos pra ele antes de entrar no Volvo.

**N/A: **Eu tenho uma coisa pra contar pra vocês. :) Eu recebi uma review outro dia, a garota foi a uma festa e começou a conversar com outras garotas sobre fanfictions. Alguém falou da minha história e eles todos leram e pularam e gritaram sobre como ela é boa. Isso é demais! E a segunda parte da história é que eu tenho uma camiseta escrito 'Daddy's Little Cannibal' (uma amiga fez pra mim; e o título é totalmente meu). Mas enfim, eu estava numa livraria hoje mais cedo quando alguém me parou. Eu estava vestindo essa camiseta e ela realmente me parou no meio da loja e perguntou "alguma chance de você escrever no fanfiction?", eu assenti. Ela disse que lê minhas histórias e adora. Isso foi realmente legal. :) É como se eu estivesse na oitava série de novo! Um dos alunos da minha escola descobriu uma história minha no fanfiction e a espalhou. As pessoas gostaram! Isso foi estranho porque a história era sobre uma garota que foi espancada pelo próprio pai... É, foi uma estranha viagem até a sala do diretor... ME DEIXEM amor com ótimas reviews. :)

SSVO acabou! Vejam o epílogo! :D

_All the Pretty Corpses _tem um novo capítulo. VEJAM SE VOCÊS ME AMAM. :D


	13. Arco do Arco—íris

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não é nosso.

**N/A: BELLA NÃO ESTÁ GRAVIDA! ELA NÃO FICARÁ GRÁVIDA NESSA HISTÓRIA! **Bella não está grávida e não está para ficar grávida. Eu não sou uma grande fã de vampiros deixando humanas grávidas. Isso totalmente arruinou os livros de Hamilton para mim, bem, isso e o fato de que a personagem principal é uma puta. Com isso, claro, eu espero que a maioria de vocês fique aliviada, e desculpe se alguém está desapontado. Eu amo como algumas pessoas dizem que estão lendo essa história não só pelo sexo, mas porque acham que a história é engraçada e romântica. Eu estou contente. Oh, e tem outra estranha história na minha segunda "Nota da Autora".

**Capítulo 13 — Arco do Arco-íris**

"O que diabos você está assistindo?" Eu perguntei a Emmett, secando minhas mãos, tinha acabado de lavar a louça da minha casa. Edward estava fora durante o dia e Emmett estava de olho em mim até que ele voltasse. Edward parecia estar sempre ocupado com coisas pessoais, ultimamente. Eu esperava que isso não tivesse nada a ver com o casamento ou sua recém-encontrada disposição sexual. Eu sabia que estar tão… íntimo estava pegando todo o controle dele, e isso me preocupava.

Emmett estava sentado no meu sofá com a TV em volume baixo, o laptop em seu colo. Ele me olhou e sorriu. "Scrubs."

"O que é Scrubs?" Eu perguntei, sentando perto dele. Eu não era muito uma pessoa de TV.

Ele me olhou com a boca aberta. "Apenas o mais genial programa de TV inventado, é um seriado que se passa em um hospital."

Eu encarei a TV, um monte de doutores em uniformes estava parado ao redor de um paciente, chamando os nomes uns dos outros e falando sobre sexo. Claro que Emmett amava aquele programa.

"O que você está procurando aí?" Apontei para o laptop dele. Ele baixou a tela para longe do campo de visão e escondeu no sofá.

"Não ainda." Ele ergueu novamente a tela. "Encontrei um novo site e estou olhando as posições antes de decidir deixar você a par." Ele sorriu para mim e sentou-se com sua perna sobre seu joelho.

"Quantos sites existem sobre posições sexuais?" Eu perguntei, chocada que ele tinha encontrado um novo.

Emmett riu. "Existem vários websites sobre sexo, mas poucos deles são bons." Ele respondeu enquanto movia a mão para o mouse do laptop.

Franzi as sobrancelhas antes de voltar a ver TV, meus braços cruzados sobre meu peito. Eu fiz uma careta e respirei fundo. Esse era um daqueles momentos onde a dúvida de sua vida aparece e faz tudo parecer surreal e miserável. Eu acho que estava tendo um mau pressentimento sobre o casamento. Eu não tinha idéia do que aconteceria nele, apenas que Reneé estava chegando em Forks amanhã e que o casamento seria um dia depois.

"É perfeita!" Emmett gritou, colocando seus pés para fora do sofá. Ele sentou perto de mim, o sofá abaixando com seu peso, e me estendeu o laptop, apontando para a tela.

Personagens 3D estavam fazendo sexo em uma cama 3D. O garoto estava de joelhos enquanto entrava na garota, que estava deitada de costas na cama. As mãos dele estavam esfregando contra o clitóris dela enquanto ele entrava e saía. Eu mentalmente gemi: isso acabaria com meu pescoço.

Eu olhei para Emmett. "O que aconteceu com as fáceis? Eu gostava delas." Murmurei. Emmett gargalhou. Continuei a encarar as fotos em movimento. "Você nunca pensou que é estranho que você esteja assistindo pornografia com a noiva do seu irmão?"

Emmett riu. "Não é como se nós estivéssemos fazendo alguma coisa… Ainda." Ele piscou para mim.

Eu rolei meus olhos e estapeei seu joelho. "Você é muito jovem para mim, Emmett." Eu sorri. Ele moveu sua cabeça, chocado. Eu continuei sorrindo. "Você precisa ser no mínimo um século mais velho que eu para que eu talvez considerar namorar você."

Ele gargalhou antes de fechar seu laptop. O telefone tocou, distante. Eu levantei para atender.

"É Charlie falando para você que ele se atrasará hoje à noite." Emmett falou, do sofá.

Eu o ignorei e peguei o telefone do corredor. "Olá, residência dos Swan." Eu tentei soar política.

"Bella?" Charlie me perguntou do outro lado da linha.

"Sim, sou eu." Quem mais seria?

"Bella, eu sinto muito, mas eu vou chegar atrasado hoje a noite." A voz de Charlie estava frenética. "Alguém pintou uma coisa estranha no estacionamento dos estudantes, são duas mãos pálidas segurando uma maçã. De qualquer forma, eu não vou estar em cassa até tarde essa noite. Se você pedir pizza, eu pago você de volta quando eu chegar em casa. Desculpe, não posso falar muito com você, eu preciso ir. Tchau." Com isso, Charlie desligou.

Eu caminhei até a sala para ver que Emmett tinha ido embora. Eu pisquei e encarei o cômodo vazio. Como Emmett sabia por que Charlie estava ligando? Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas e subi as escadas, Edward estaria em casa logo. Caminhei até meu quarto e tirei minha camiseta. Estava certa de que Emmett não podia ver o futuro e não podia ler mentes, não que aqui tivesse alguma mente para ler.

Eu fiz uma careta e comecei a tirar meu sutiã. Estava no segundo fecho quando mãos geladas me abraçaram. Eu tremi e virei para ver um sorridente Edward. Ele estava de volta. Eu sorri, esquecendo sobre Emmett e Charlie. Era um momento meu e de Edward.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés e entrelacei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, quando percebi uma marca vermelha no decote de sua camiseta. Minhas sobrancelhas arquearam e meus dedos correram sobre a marca. Estava duro e lascado, quando eu toquei isso com a minha unha vi que era muito parecido com tinta. Olhei de volta para ele e estava para perguntar porque ele tinha tinta no colarinho quando ele baixou seus lábios sobre os meus, sua língua rapidamente encontrando um caminho para minha boca.

As mãos geladas terminaram de abrir meu sutiã, deixando solto. Ele afastou seu corpo do meu, deixando a peça branca cair do meu peito para os meus braços. Os lábios dele nunca deixando os meus enquanto retirava minhas mãos dele, para a peça cair no chão. Eu finalmente tive que me afastar para poder respirar.

Seus lábios desceram rapidamente para o meu pescoço enquanto as mãos massageavam meus seios. Eu gemi alto. Minha mente estava viajando e não poderia pensar direito. Edward me deitou na cama, seus lábios nunca deixando meu pescoço e suas mãos descendo dos meus peitos para o cós da minha calça.

"Edward", eu gemi quando ele me jogou na cama. "O que há com você?" Eu senti como se eu tivesse o velho Edward de volta. Certo, não o velho, velho Edward, mas o novo velho Edward. O maníaco por sexo Edward, aquele que eu normalmente tinha que parar antes que ficasse louco de luxúria.

"Eu senti sua falta." Ele sussurrou entre os beijos. "Você cheira tão bem." E lambeu meu pescoço.

Corei e mordi meu lábio. Os dedos dele desabotoaram minha calça e ele nem mesmo esperou que estivessem fora para colocar seus dedos dentro de mim. Eu arfei e joguei minha cabeça para trás. Ele deve ter _realmente _sentido minha falta.

"Qual é a posição da noite?" Edward perguntou, mordiscando a minha orelha. "A Cowgirl, cachorrinho, missionário, estou aberto para qualquer coisa hoje à noite." A voz dele estava rouca de desejo. "Nós podemos fazer sexo na TV, se você achar que precisa."

Afastei as mãos de mim e olhei para ele. Eu já estava no clima. Ele não precisava ter me encorajado mais. Mordi meu lábio. "Eu estava meio que esperando tentar uma coisa nova." Eu tentei soar otimista sobre aquilo.

Ele se afastou e me encarou. "Qualquer coisa."

Eu corei. "Ok", respirei fundo antes de sair da cama e terminar de tirar minhas roupas. Tirei minha calça e minha calcinha junto, tão excitada quanto Edward para o ato.

Quando me virei, agora totalmente nua, Edward estava deitado de lado, também completamente nu e esperando por mim. Eu me rastejei até a cama e percebi que não sabia como ficar naquela posição. Corei e pensei em como eu faria aquilo. Eu não era flexível e caminhar como um caranguejo não era uma das minhas especialidades.

"Certo, de joelhos." Eu o instruí. Ele fez o que eu disse, ficando de joelhos no meio a minha cama. Eu estava começando a invejar a cama enorme dele, deixaria essa posição definitivamente mais fácil. Eu deitei de costas sob ele e coloquei meus joelhos no ar, então meus pés estavam planos na cama. Edward pegou a idéia e entrou em mim.

Ele me prendeu, segurando minha coxa no ar, enquanto sua outra mão brincava com a minha entrada. Eu comecei a gemer alto e arqueei minhas costas (que estavam planas na cama) enquanto ele investia em mim, indo em pontos que nunca tinha ido antes. Minha respiração rapidamente começou a ofegar. Minhas mãos estavam embreadas na cama e meu pescoço ficando duro por estar em uma posição estranha.

Edward estava grunhindo quando aumentou a velocidade. Meus dedos escavaram meus cobertores limpos e eu estava grata que tinha a tendência de roer minhas unhas (o que Edward odiava) ou existiria uma série de rasgões neles. Meu pescoço estava mais duro (e dolorido) e minhas costas corriam pelos cobertores.

Edward começou a grunhir enquanto apertava minha coxa e seus dedos trabalhavam mais fortes no meu clitóris. Minha respiração se tornou mais rápida e logo era mais gemidos do que respiração, enquanto ele entrava e saía de mim mais rápido. Estava se tornando demais e meu corpo começou tremer enquanto me apertei ao redor de Edward. Minhas costas saíram da cama, me deixando sentada de um jeito estranho. Minhas mãos apertaram os braços de Edward e ele parou de investir, chegando ao orgasmo dentro de mim, os dedos sem parar de mexer no meu clitóris, o que me mandou para um orgasmo pela segunda vez.

Eu caí de volta na cama quando meu corpo parou de tremer. Finalmente comecei a respirar (eu esquecia de respirar algumas vezes durantes orgasmos). Meu corpo todo estava relaxado, pendurado para fora da cama. Edward estava rindo de mim quando ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Eu nunca tinha visto você sentada assim antes." Ele sussurrou na minha orelha.

"Eu acho que essa é a única vez que você me verá sentada assim," eu murmurei de volta para ele.

**N/A: **Não tão atrevida e louca como as outras. Eu vou fazer melhor nos próximos dois capítulos. ;D Então, fui à biblioteca com meus amigos hoje porque nós somos alcoviteiros desse jeito. Eu estava caminhando na seção dos computadores, percebi uma pessoa longe do seu computador e espiei o monitor quando percebi que era uma fanfiction. Parei, olhei ao redor para ver se alguém estava caminhando pra lá, ninguém. Então eu espiei para ver o que ela estava lendo. Era uma fanfiction de Twilight e eu fiquei excitada porque Twilight comanda. Acabou que era uma das minhas histórias (_All the Pretty Corpses_), o segundo capítulo, então eu abri o Word e digitei uma rápida (o garoto que fiz ler essa história estava vendo se alguém estava vindo) e rapidamente escrevi "então, você vai deixar uma review, certo?" e assinei "Daddy's Little Cannibal". Então nós corremos para ninguém suspeitar que éramos nós. Eu recebi uma review da pessoa, isso foi engraçado. É estranho quantas pessoas lêem minhas histórias. Eu não estou acostumada com toda essa atenção positiva. Não que eu ligue. :D

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	14. Banhos sensuais

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não é nosso.

**N/A:** Tenho andado bem estressada ultimamente e resolvi que seria melhor não atualizar minhas histórias (apesar de essa daqui ter só mais dois capítulos) até que minhas provas acabem. Obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas e se vocês estão se perguntando por que eu não atualizei ontem, passei o dia todo com meus amigos. Fui pro tribunal hoje e pensamos que eu seria presa (eu matei muitas aulas, o que caracteriza absentismo, que é contra a lei e emputece o governo), então ontem passei o dia todo com meus amigos, fazendo coisas estúpidas.

****

**Capítulo 14 — Banhos Sensuais**

"Eu preciso pegar Renée, Emmett, se apresse." Eu disse pelo telefone enquanto brincava com minhas chaves entre os dedos da mão. Charlie estava no trabalho e Edward tinha saído com Jasper (e supostamente com Emmett), programando sua despedida de solteiro. Eu estava ansiosa por saber que ele estaria sozinho com Jasper e Emmett — mesmo que confiasse nele —, eu não confiava em seus irmãos. Estive com eles por tempo suficiente para conhecê-los, especialmente quando o assunto era nosso relacionamento. Como vocês acham que essa aposta idiota começou?

"Alguém está de bom humor." Emmett murmurou sarcasticamente.

Eu fiz uma careta.

"Quero te contar sua nova posição." Pude ouvir um sorriso na voz de Emmett.

"É véspera do meu casamento." Eu gritei pra ele. "O avião de Rennée deve estar pousando em menos de meia hora, tenho uma despedida de solteira pra ir e não há a menor chance de Alice me deixar ver Edward nas 24 horas que antecedem o casamento." Emmett estava quieto enquanto eu respirava pesadamente no telefone.

"Você já terminou?"

Eu suspirei. "Sim, eu terminei." Me senti um pouquinho melhor.

"Alice e Esme estão a caminho para apanhar Renée. Edward estará aí em dez minutos." A voz dele estava irritavelmente calma.

"Estão?" Eu perguntei, as chaves deslizando dos dedos para a palma da minha mão. Não sei por que aquilo me surpreendeu, Renée amava Alice e adorava Esme, mas fiquei apavorada por pensar que ficaria sozinha com minha futura sogra e minha futura cunhada. Não pelo fato de elas serem vampiras — por que eu ficaria com medo por isso? —, eu estava com medo de que Renée começasse a contar histórias.

"Yep." Emmett respondeu.

Rosnei para a voz otimista dele. "Só me diga a posição." Murmurei, segurando a ponta do meu nariz. Franzi o cenho e bati minha cabeça contra a parede.

"Vocês vão transar no chuveiro"

Eu estava apavorada demais com o otimismo na voz dele para realmente reparar no que tinha me dito.

"Você adora me fazer sofrer, não é?" Rosnei ao telefone.

Uma risada alta ecoou pelo fone. "Você tem oito minutos."

O click dele desligando o telefone soou contra meu ouvido.

Rosnei mais uma vez e bati o telefone antes de deixar as chaves ao lado do aparelho. Subi as escadas, tirando minha blusa e passando-a pela cabeça, e então tirei meu sutiã. Não estava com humor pra fazer nada além de gritar — e estava indo transar no chuveiro.

Não pensei exatamente no que estava para fazer. Eu ainda estava afetada pela voz otimista e o bom humor de Emmett. Aquela não era uma boa hora. Aquela era hora de estresse e raiva. Amanhã seria meu último dia como humana e era desnecessário dizer que aquilo estava só fazendo aumentar meu estresse pelo casamento.

Bati a porta ao entrar no banheiro. Joguei minha blusa e meu sutiã no cesto e comecei a desabotoar as calças. Abri a torneira de água quente. Deslizei as calças por meus pés e me inclinei para abrir a água fria, tentando misturar para que a água ficasse morna. Tirei minha calcinha, por fim, colocando-a junto com as calças, e entrei no chuveiro.

A água estava morna, meus ombros se curvaram quando ela bateu nas minhas costas. Fechei meus olhos e me virei, deixando a água bater em meu rosto, ciente de que Edward estaria ali logo. Corri minhas mãos para meus ombros, gentilmente massageando-os. A água começou a me esquentar.

"Você se importa se eu me juntar a você?" Uma baixa voz me perguntou.

Eu assobiei e me virei. Edward estava sorrindo pra mim e seus olhos estavam num claro tom de topázio. Eu pude facilmente notar que ele estava pelado, e esperava que estivesse vestido antes de ter decidido se juntar a mim. Sorri de volta, feliz com o fato de que ele havia caçado. Passei meus braços ao redor de seu quadril e descansei minha cabeça em seu peito gelado.

A água morna continuou a bater em minhas costas, desfazendo um nó que havia nela.

Edward beijou o topo da minha cabeça antes de mover meu cabelo para trás.

"Está tudo bem, Bella?" Ele me perguntou, seus braços nas minhas costas.

Eu assenti. "Eu só estou estressada." Murmurei, fechando os olhos enquanto a água batia em Edward. Ele moveu seus dedos pelas minhas costas, causando-me arrepios.

"É por causa do casamento?" Edward perguntou, tirando a mão das minhas costas e segurando meu queixo, para que eu pudesse olhar para ele. Seus olhos estavam abertos e preocupados.

Eu suspirei. "Um dos motivos..." Admiti. "Eu acho que é a situação toda." Murmurei, tirando meus braços do quadril dele.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Isso não é importante." Murmurei, lembrando por que eu estava tomando banho, para começo de conversa. Eu tinha uma aposta para ganhar e precisava transar com Edward no chuveiro, então eu ia transar com Edward no chuveiro — mesmo que eu não quisesse.

Edward abriu a boca para falar algo, mas pressionei firmemente meus lábios contra os dele, esperando que aquilo o distraísse do que quer que estivesse prestes a dizer. Pressionei meu corpo firmemente contra o dele, encorajando-o a dar alguns passos para trás. Edward deu um passo, suas costas pressionando o azulejo branco do meu banheiro. Minhas mãos correram por seus cabelos conforme eu abri a boca para aprofundar o beijo.

"Bella" Edward gemeu, me empurrando. "Você está me distraindo." Ele murmurou, suas mãos em meus peitos.

Eu sorri e gentilmente tomei o lábio de baixo dele entre meus dentes. "Bom." Murmurei, tirando minhas mãos de seus cabelos para então brincar com algo mais embaixo. Ele gemeu quando eu gentilmente o segurei entre meus dedos.

"Você está jogando sujo." Ele murmurou, os olhos fechados e a cabeça apoiada na parede.

"Então talvez você vai ter que me limpar." Sussurrei em seu ouvido, antes de morder sua orelha. As palavras soaram de maneira muito mais sexy na minha cabeça.

Eu não esperava Edward me lançar contra a parede. Eu o encarei, em choque, enquanto ele colocava os braços ao lado do meu corpo. Ele baixou os lábios nos meus e me encarou. Meus olhos estavam abertos e meu coração disparou enquanto esperava ansiosamente o primeiro movimento dele.

"Você não tem noção do que você está fazendo comigo, Bella." Ele sussurrou, rouco. Eu pude sentir o perfume intoxicante da respiração dele. "O modo como a água bate no seu peito, o modo como seu coração dispara cada vez que meus lábios te tocam." Ele lambeu minha orelha. Meu coração disparou, eu me apertei contra a parede, sentindo o já conhecido formigamento no estômago. Edward me apertou suavemente.

"Quem está jogando sujo agora?" Eu perguntei, um pequeno sorriso brincando com meus lábios.

Edward baixou sua cabeça devagar, o suficiente para que eu registrasse que ele ia me beijar. Fechei meus olhos e aceitei o beijo. Ele pressionou seus lábios com força nos meus, nós dois abrimos nossas bocas, prontos para aprofundar aquilo. Minhas mãos seguraram seus cabelos quando ele enlaçou minha perna em seu quadril, eu podia senti-lo. Ele se esfregou em mim.

Eu interrompi o beijo e fechei meus olhos, gemendo. Ele se aproveitou para beijar minha garganta, sugando e lambendo minha pele enquanto vagarosamente entrava em mim. Minhas costas — pressionadas contra a parede — começaram a subir conforme ele se movia para dentro de mim. Eu me agarrei com força em seus ombros quando entrou totalmente. Minhas unhas se cravaram na pele dele quando ele saiu — apenas para entrar em mim rapidamente depois.

Ele puxou minha outra perna e a enlaçou em sua cintura, agora estava segurando minhas duas pernas enquanto entrava e saía de mim. Traçou beijos por meu pescoço até meu peito enquanto aumentava a velocidade.

Comecei a ofegar e gemer e minhas costas continuavam a ser pressionadas contra a parede. Fechei meus olhos, aproveitando todas as sensações que estava me causando. Seus lábios começaram a sugar meu mamilo e ele me pressionou com mais força contra a parede. Rolei meus olhos e comecei a ofegar e a gemer, sentindo meu corpo se apertar ao redor dele.

"Edward." Eu finalmente comecei a gritar, ciente de que estava quase lá. "Edward! Oh, Edward!" Continuei gritando.

Ele correu sua língua entre meus peitos, as mãos nunca deixando minhas pernas, eu provavelmente cairia se sequer pensasse em me soltar. Ele se afastou de meu peito e eu senti sua respiração contra meu ouvido. Eu comecei a gemer alto, sentindo o corpo gelado dele contra o meu quente.

A água do chuveiro bateu em mim, causando-me arrepios, enquanto o corpo gelado de Edward batia contra o meu. Eu me apertei contra Edward e meus gemidos se transformaram em gritos sem sentido.

"Bella." Edward começou a gemer em meu ouvido.

"Oh, Deus, Edward!" Eu gritei pra ele, esperando que aquilo fosse o suficiente para que percebesse que eu estava quase lá.

Ele parou de estocar quando meu corpo começou a tremer, minhas costas arquearam contra a parede, meu corpo se apertando contra Edward. Eu podia senti-lo me seguindo, cuidadoso para não soltar seu peso sobre meu corpo. Continuei a tremer quando ele soltou uma de minhas pernas, que escorregou e encostou no chão.

Edward riu quando eu me firmei a perna. Ele me encarou antes de soltar a outra perna. Eu me firmei nas duas pernas e sorri, orgulhosa de conseguir ficar de pé. Edward suavemente saiu de mim, suas mãos apoiadas na parede, segurando-se.

Ele me beijou suavemente. "Vejo você amanhã." Sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Ergui as sobrancelhas e o abracei. "Vejo você amanhã, Edward." Sussurrei em seu peito, triste por não poder vê-lo por 24 horas.

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça antes de abrir a cortina do chuveiro. Apanhou uma toalha e a enrolou ao redor de seu quadril. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas quando o vi já na porta do banheiro. Ele se virou antes de abrir a porta, suspirou e sorriu tristemente pra mim.

"É só um dia, Bella." Ele sussurrou.

Assenti, ainda triste. O sorriso dele aumentou.

"Além do mais, Alice vai cuidar de você."

Rolei os olhos e pensei em jogar o sabonete nele. Quando finalmente decidi fazê-lo, ele já havia sumido. Fechei meus olhos e me abaixei, a água quente batendo em meus pés. Abracei meus joelhos e coloquei a cabeça entre eles.

Respirei pesadamente, tentando fazer com que meu coração se acalmasse com tanta excitação. Amanhã eu me tornaria a Sra. Edward Anthony Bella Cullen...

**N/A:** Devíamos fazer um MySpace dedicado a mim. Yep. Será chamado de The Cannibal's Fanfics. Brincadeirinha, estou apenas brincando. Estou me sentindo melhor agora que eu terminei o capítulo. Amanhã espero publicar o último, mas tenho uma formatura pra ir (não a minha), então provavelmente só poderei fazer isso no sábado. Obrigada pelas lindas reviews; vocês totalmente devem continuar me mandando mais. :D Oh, e últimos dias pra mandar seus dados pro contest, o final é dia 2. Muito obrigada pessoal.

Daddy's Little Cannibal

**N/T: **Long time no see you, guys. Estivemos realmente ocupadas nos últimos tempos — tanto que o capítulo anterior estava traduzido há séculos no caderno de uma de nós duas, mas até ser passado para o pc e revisado foram algumas semanas de processo —, e esperamos passar das 90 reviews para postar este capítulo — que, sim, é o penúltimo. Ainda não traduzimos o último — e boas reviews por esse certamente nos incentivarão! —, ficamos séculos sem traduzir as reviews pra Stephanie — mas agora até que estamos em dia com ela — e não, não somos nós que estamos traduzindo as outras fanfics dela — já aproveitando para responder o que perguntaram nas reviews, nós não estamos traduzindo _Cigarette Burns_, nem encontramos essa fanfiction no profile de quem está traduzindo as outras dela —, tampouco temos planos de traduzir, agora, qualquer outra fanfiction — seja dela ou de outro autor. _Breaking Dawn _chega oficialmente amanhã e esperamos que vocês dêem tanta risada quanto nós demos ao ler. Só temos uma coisa a dizer: Stephenie Meyer _realmente_ levou _a sério_ ser chamada de a nova JK Rowling.


	15. O Casamento

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não é nosso.

**N/A:** Duas semanas atrás, quando postei o primeiro capítulo desta história, eu não tinha a menor idéia do impacto que teria no fanfiction. E honestamente, depois de ler todas as reviews e ver quantas pessoas têm isso em seus favorites e alerts sinceramente posso dizer que causou um grande impacto no fanfiction. A maioria das pessoas não percebeu, mas tenho esta conta há menos de dois meses. Pois é. É loucura. Obrigada a cada um que vem sendo maravilhoso e me apoiou ao longo de toda esta história. Obrigada por me animarem e por gostarem da minha história por algo mais do que o sexo. Eu sei que minhas notas são ótimas. Obrigada mesmo pessoal... Vocês podem ler a história agora. Este é o último capítulo de _Introduzindo Sexo a Vampiros Virgens_. Graças a Deus! Eu levei o dia todo (e a noite) pra terminar este capítulo.

**Nas palavras de Amanda Palmer! "Não me peça para me referir às minhas músicas sem minhas músicas!" Nas palavras de Daddy's Little Cannibal! "Não me peça para me referir às minhas histórias sem minhas histórias!" **(Vocês vão entender sobre o que eu estou falando no meio do caminho).

**Capítulo 15 — O Casamento**

"Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar." Edward sussurrou pra mim enquanto me girava. Era nossa primeira dança como marido e mulher. Eu implorei e supliquei para Alice e ele não me fazerem dançar na frente de todo mundo, mas não me ouviram. As tradições eram levadas a sério demais naquela família.

Edward segurou minhas mãos e me trouxe para mais perto dele enquanto a música começava. Ele me guiou pelo salão e eu o segui, lembrando da minha não habilidade para dançar. Mas eu tinha que admitir que estava grata por não ter uma perna quebrada dessa vez. Esperei ansiosamente que Edward me dissesse o que ele queria dizer.

"Eu tenho feito todas aquelas coisas estranhas em Forks." Ele admitiu enquanto me conduzia. Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu queixo caiu enquanto ele me guiava com facilidade e me carregava pelo salão. "Eu quis te dizer no começo," Edward continuou. "Mas eu fiz uma aposta idiota com Emmett." Ele diminuiu o passo conforme o ritmo da música.

"Que tipo de aposta?" Eu resmunguei, lembrando da minha aposta com Emmett. Mordi meu lábio, ansiosa. Edward estava quieto enquanto me conduzia pelo salão. "Por favor, me diga." Adicionei quando percebi que ele não ia falar.

Edward me encarou com o canto dos olhos quando começamos a dar um passo de cada vez. "Ele queria que nós tentássemos... coisas novas."

Meus olhos se arregalaram e minhas bochechas coraram. Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver minha reação.

"Eu não queria fazer isso, no começo. Mas ele me fez uma oferta irrecusável e eu precisava tirar Charlie de casa. Então eu decidi tornar as coisas mais fáceis pra gente, pra conseguir te persuadir a-" Ele procurou pela palavra e eu decidi intervir antes que ele continuasse.

"Emmett fez a mesma aposta comigo." Eu admiti rapidamente, me sentindo absolutamente estúpida e sem jeito.

A expressão dele mudou e ele virou a cabeça na direção de Emmett, e eu fiz o mesmo. Nós encaramos Emmett — que estava próximo da gente, com Rosalie. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto e fez um sinal de "ok" quando nos encarou de volta.

"Bom, isso é inesperado." Edward murmurou. Eu olhei pra ele — corando. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Por que você fez uma aposta com Emmett?" Ele me perguntou, sua voz soando em desaprovação.

Eu corei.

"Ele prometeu não caçoar de mim."

Edward continuou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. "Ele caçoou de você?" Perguntou, crispando os olhos.

Meus pensamentos voltaram para duas semanas atrás. "Não necessariamente."

Edward assentiu antes de me girar, eu resmunguei, surpresa. Ele me trouxe para mais perto e continuou a me conduzir pelo salão. Eu suspirei e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, grata por termos finalmente conversado sobre aquilo, e então algo me ocorreu. Eu me afastei de Edward e o encarrei.

"Por que você apostou com Emmett?"

Edward abaixou até mim quando a música acabou. As pessoas começaram a aplaudir e ele me trouxe para mais perto e beijou minha bochecha.

"Depois." A voz dele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Esperei pela noite toda para ouvir por que Edward havia apostado. Perguntei em várias ocasiões, e em todas ele ficou convenientemente ocupado com outras coisas. Como falar com os membros da família dele, da minha, gabar-se sobre nossa admissão em Dartmouth, ou me ignorar solenemente. Como vi que não conseguiria nada com Edward, resolvi procurar Emmett.

"Você fez a mesma aposta com Edward!" Eu gritei pra ele, meus punhos erguidos.

Ele riu, balançando sua cabeça, sua voz ecoando pelo corredor ao lado de onde a festa de casamento acontecia. Quando ele parou de rir, sorriu pra mim, mostrando seus dentes perfeitos. Eu resmunguei pra ele. Seu sorriso só aumentou.

"Sim, eu fiz." Ele finalmente disse.

"Por quê?" Perguntei, erguendo minhas mãos no ar.

Emmett deu de ombros.

"Eu gosto de brincar com as pessoas."

"Se Edward sabia que posição você tinha me dado-" Emmett ergueu sua mão no ar, me cortando.

"Aqui é onde entra minha genialidade." Ele sorriu, orgulhoso. "Eu não dei a Edward. Eu dei as posições pra você." Eu franzi o cenho antes que Emmett continuasse. "Se eu desse as posições pra vocês dois, vocês certamente suspeitariam e perceberiam que eu apostei com os dois. Então, decidi dar as posições para um e o outro teria que suar."

"Como você sabia que estávamos realmente fazendo aquelas posições?" Eu perguntei, minha frustração crescendo.

Emmett sorriu de novo.

"Eu não sabia."

Meu queixo caiu.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, desacreditada.

Emmett continuou a sorrir.

"Eu não tinha a menor idéia se vocês estavam fazendo o que eu tinha pedido, mas eu tinha a sensação de que você faria qualquer coisa que se eu te mandasse pular da ponte você pulava."

Eu fiz uma careta e ia começar a negar isto — mas ele estava certo. Nos últimos dois meses ele me deixou alta, bêbada (e presa), conversou comigo sobre sexo (isso foi antes de Edward e eu cruzarmos todas as barreiras), e agora ele tinha me feito transar com meu noivo em 13 diferentes posições — que em breve seriam 14.

"Eu te odeio." Eu rosnei pra ele.

Emmett riu enquanto voltávamos para a festa. Eu encarei as costas dele, descrente. Estava com tanta raiva dele por ter me feito fazer todas aquelas coisas estúpidas. Eu fiz um careta enquanto saí pisando duro para me reunir à minha nova e velha família. Ele parou na frente da porta e eu o alcancei. Me mantive às suas costas; ele se virou, os olhos brilhando. Eu rosnei pra ele.

"Eu quase esqueci de te dar sua última posição." Ele procurou nos bolsos e retirou um cartão. Eu fiz outra careta e apertei-o na minha mão, antes de colocar no espartilho, sem sequer olhá-la. Toda a curiosidade que eu tinha por aquela noite tinha sido substituída pela raiva por Emmett.

--

Corri os dedos por meus cabelos quando me encarei no espelho. Eu estava na minha lua-de-mel com meu agora marido. Ele estava esperando por mim na cama. Eu peguei o cartão que Emmett havia me dado e o abri, com cuidado para não o rasgar. Eu franzi o cenho quando percebi que aquilo era uma carta, e não mais um cartão com desenhos infames. Eu o virei, a carta ainda em minha mão, e ergui as sobrancelhas enquanto lia.

_"Bella,_

_Quando estiver lendo isso você já será membro da nossa família. Eu tenho certeza que você provavelmente quer saber o que eu planejei para a noite do seu casamento. Eu decidi que como esta é sua última noite como humana e agora você e Edward terão o resto da eternidade para tentar novas posições e coisas novas, vocês dois devem aproveitar. Eu quero que esta noite seja especial pra você. Não é apenas o dia em que você e Edward se uniram, mas também o dia em que você se tornou parte da nossa família. Então eu lavo minhas mãos e não vou dar nenhuma posição pra você e Edward. Considere isto como meu presente de casamento._

_Sinceramente seu,_

_Emmett."_

Eu sorri pra mim mesma quando terminei de ler. Toda a raiva que sentia de Emmett havia ido embora e agora eu entendia por que ele era o irmão preferido de Edward. Não importava o quão cretino era, ele sempre sabia a coisa certa pra se dizer na hora certa, a hora de arrancar risos histéricos de sua platéia ou acalmar o coração de alguém, ele sempre dizia o que tinha que ser dito.

Dobrei o papei e sorri para mim mesma no espelho pela última vez. Eu estava vestindo o que Alice havia me dado ontem para a lua de mel. Ela fez uma incursão especial à Victoria Secret para me dar um sutiã azul bebê e uma calcinha que não deixava muito para a imaginação. Eu corei e respirei fundo. Aquela era a noite.

Caminhei com esforço para fora do banheiro, eu não estava certa se poderia tirar aquela 'roupa'. Edward estava deitado na cama, as pernas flexionadas. Sua blusa estava desabotoada, expondo seu gélido e grande peito. Eu engoli em seco antes de continuar a andar até ele.

Edward sorriu pra mim antes de se mexer na cama e rolar as pernas para o lado. Seus olhos me encararam de cima a baixo enquanto eu andava até seus braços. Suas mãos pararam em minha cintura quando ele se inclinou para me beijar no peito. Eu corei e corri meus dedos por seus cabelos. Ele me encarou e eu baixei minha cabeça, beijando seus lábios.

"Então, qual a posição desta noite?" Edward sorriu pra mim.

Eu beijei rapidamente seus lábios.

"Depende de você."

Eu beijei o nariz dele. Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Considere isto como o presente de casamento de Emmett pra gente."

Eu beijei a testa dele.

"E isso?" Edward perguntou antes de pegar o tecido azul.

Eu sorri.

"Este é de Alice."

Edward riu antes de me trazer para mais perto dele. Ele correu o nariz até meu estômago, respirando fundo. Segurei sua cabeça quando ele se aproximou. Eu beijei o alto de sua cabeça enquanto esperava que ele decidisse o que queria fazer. Ele se afastou do meu estômago — seu sorriso torto cruzando sua face.

"Você se importa se fizermos algo que já fizemos antes?" Edward perguntou, eu balancei a cabeça; ele sorriu. "Eu gosto quando você fica em cima de mim." Admitiu.

Corei e desviei o olhar — soltando uma risadinha.

"Você está brincando, certo?" Eu perguntei, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Edward riu.

"Você não gosta?"

Ele perguntou, me afastando dele.

Eu mordi meu lábio.

"É constrangedor."

Eu murmurei — ainda corando. Edward riu.

"Você podia ter tentado me enganar."

Ele sorriu pra mim. Corei e olhei pro outro lado. Suspirei antes de finalmente assentir.

"Tá bom!" Eu gritei, ainda corando.

Edward me puxou para cima dele, deitei em seu peito, suas mãos em minha cintura enquanto ele beijava meus lábios, sua língua finalmente encontrando a minha. Eu corri meus dedos até seus cabelos e os dele deslizaram da minha cintura até o fecho do meu sutiã.

Afastei meus lábios dos dele e comecei a traçar beijos até seu pescoço. Eu o lambi e mordisquei enquanto as mãos dele baixavam as alças por meus braços. As mãos dele deixaram meus braços e começaram a massagear minhas costas, seus dedos indo da minha nuca até o fim das minhas costas. Os dedos puxaram o elástico e deslizaram pelas minhas costas.

"Bella." Edward gemeu pra mim quando me tocou lá.

Edward me girou e eu fiquei debaixo dele. Ele beijou minha testa antes de tirar totalmente meu sutiã, beijou meus lábios e suas mãos abraçaram meus peitos, seu dedão acariciando meu mamilo. Meus dedos se perderam em seus cabelos quando eu o puxei para mais perto, minha língua entrando em sua boca.

"Eu pensei que eu ficaria por cima." Eu ofeguei quando ele afastou os lábios dos meus.

Edward deu uma risadinha. Coloquei minhas mais em seus ombros, dizendo a ele para girar, e ele obedeceu. Sentei sobre seu quadril, ainda constrangida pelo fato de estar semi nua, deitada sobre ele, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Eu me inclinei pra ele, meus peitos pressionando o peito dele, e o beijei suavemente.

"Eu pensei que você estivesse constrangida, Bella..." Edward provocou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Eu deitei no topo de seu peito e não me mexi, minhas mãos cobrindo meus peitos, então ele não podia sequer senti-los. Enterrei meu nariz em seu pescoço, então ele não podia sequer me ver.

"O que você está fazendo?" Edward perguntou, imóvel.

"Estou constrangida." Eu murmurei em seu pescoço. Podia vê-lo em minha mente rolando os olhos quando ele me segurou pelos ombros e me afastou, minhas mãos ainda nos meus peitos. Eu dei uma risadinha quando ele tirou minhas mãos de lá.

"Isto não é necessário." Edward franziu o cenho pra mim.

Movi minhas mãos para seu peito. Edward tirou as mãos de meus braços e começou a abrir suas calças. Eu comecei a beijar seu peito e corri minhas mãos por seus braços, eu podia sentir os músculos dele tencionando e relaxando enquanto ele abria as calças.

Ele moveu o quadril para conseguir baixar as calças — sabendo o que ele faria antes de ele começar, eu ergui meu corpo, deixando o quadril dele livre. Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram para mim quando eu tornei a me sentar sobre ele. Eu ergui um dedo pra ele — avisando-o para não fazer o que ele estava pensando em fazer.

"Como isso foi acontecer?" Edward perguntou, puxando o elástico da calcinha que Ailce havia me dado. "Eu acho que é hora de fazer algo a respeito." Ele sorriu pra mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça, mas era tarde demais — Edward estava me girando. Ele ficou por cima de mim, o sorriso torto que eu tanto amava me encarando. Eu rosnei pra ele — alertando-o com meu olhar.

"Isso vai ser difícil, mas eu vou sair andando se você tentar qualquer gracinha." Avisei.

Ele riu antes de beijar minha bochecha.

"Eu posso te trazer de volta." Edward me lembrou.

"Eu posso gritar que estou sendo seqüestrada." Eu o lembrei.

Ele riu de novo antes de puxar o elástico mais uma vez, e baixou-o gentilmente, os olhos fixos em mim. Eu crispei os olhos, ignorando o quão quente e desconfortável eu estava. Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas depois de tirar minha calcinha totalmente, eu o encarava. Ele riu suavemente.

"Eu não fiz nada ainda."

"Mas você quer fazer." Eu o lembrei.

"Tem muitas coisas que eu quero fazer." Ele sorriu pra mim.

Eu o girei e sentei sobre seu estômago.

"Não hoje." Eu disse antes de me posicionar sobre ele.

Ele agarrou meu quadril para me ajudar. Eu fechei meus olhos e gemi quando ele entrou em mim. Me apoiei em meus joelhos quando ele estava totalmente dentro de mim. Ele me puxou pra cima antes de continuar. Minha respiração instantaneamente ficou difícil, era a primeira vez que transávamos como vampiro e esposa. Eu mordi meu lábio e nós começamos a acertar o ritmo.

Encarei Edward quando ele fechou os olhos — a boca aberta. Eu ri baixinho. Ele abriu um dos olhos e sorriu pra mim. Eu sorri de volta enquanto continuávamos com nosso ritmo. Fechei os olhos e deixei minhas costas penderem. Eu os abri quando senti Edward me apertando com força e minhas costas tocaram a cama. Minha cabeça estava do outro lado da cama e Edward estava sobre mim, seu sexo imóvel.

"Isso era realmente necessário?" Eu perguntei, ofegante.

Edwrd começou a beijar meu pescoço e continuou o ritmo que tínhamos antes de ele decidir me girar pela cama. Estiquei meu pescoço enquanto meus dedos agarravam as costas dele. Ele correu sua língua gelada por meu pescoço quando o ritmo aumentou. Eu comecei a gemer alto.

"Ugh!" Eu finalmente grunhi, ciente de que eu estava quase lá.

Edward começou a rir quando moveu seus lábios para minha orelha. Eu me apertei ao redor dele e fechei meus olhos, minhas costas começaram a arquear. Eu estava metade fora da cama, meu corpo tremia violentamente e um audível grito escapou de meus lábios. Edward continuou a investir em mim, ele também estava quase lá.

"Diga meu nome, Bella." Edward mandou.

"Edward!" Eu gritei pra ele, meus dedos se comprimindo contra suas costas. "Edward! Oh Deus, Edward!" Eu continuei a gritar.

Ele deixou escapar um estranho grunhido quando parou de investir contra mim. Seu corpo tremia violentamente contra o meu; isto me levou ao paraíso novamente. Meus dedos se comprimiram e meu pescoço pendeu para o lado da cama. Eu apanhei os lábios de Edward nos meus quando chegamos lá juntos.

Eu fui a primeira a me afastar, ao sentir minhas costas na cama, minha respiração ofegando. Fechei meus olhos e senti Edward sair de mim. Ele beijou minha testa enquanto seus dedos percorriam meus cabelos. Ele deitou ao meu lado, o corpo junto ao meu. Eu deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e ele beijou minha bochecha.

"Amanhã." Ele sussurrou.

"Amanhã." Eu concordei, pronta para dormir, sabendo que ele estava falando sobre o último beijo que eu teria como humana — o beijo do vampiro. "Que oferta Emmett fez pra você?" Perguntei, lembrando que ele não havia me contado.

Edward ficou tenso junto a mim e ficou quieto por um longo momento antes de finalmente dizer algo.

"Ele me ensinou aquela coisa que você gosta." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Qual delas?" Eu perguntei — havia uma série de coisas das quais eu gostava.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio por mais algum tempo.

"Aquela com a minha língua." Ele sussurrou — havia um constrangimento evidente em sua voz.

"Oh." Eu sussurrei. "Isso faz sentido..." Eu comecei a rir.

"Durma, Bella." Edward disse, passando a mão em seu rosto.

Eu comecei a gargalhar.

"Agora." Ele mandou.

Minha risada estava alta e excitada porque eu estava pensando no quão estranho devia ter sido para Edward falar sobre _aquilo_ com seu irmão. Talvez eu não matasse Emmett, afinal...

**Fim**

**Nota final da autora: **Então depois de pensar muito e de considerar eu resolvi que _não_ vou continuar esta história. Sei que muitos de vocês devem estar desapontados, mas sinceramente não consigo pensar em mais nada para colocar aqui — além do mais, eu entrei em combustão com esta história. É difícil trazer novas posições e descrevê-las quando eu sequer tentei a maioria delas, além de ter de manter ao máximo os personagens com suas características, e ainda há o amor, e a comédia, naturalmente, é claro. **MAS **haverá uma nova história para substituir esta. Terá lemons como esta, Bella e Edward fazem um acordo, eles querem ver quem consegue fazer o outro chegar ao orgasmo primeiro. Originalmente seria uma one-short, mas então percebi que isso poderia ser uma longa história. Estou certa de que ninguém está cheio desta história — se estiverem, eu farei melhor. Estou brincando! Estará online algum dia da semana que vem. **DE QUALQUER FORMA! **Eu tenho um MySpace para minha conta no fanfiction. Não gosto de dar meu MySpace pessoal então fiz um novo. Se você quiser me adicionar o link está no meu profile. Me adicione se você me ama! Por favor? Eu preciso de amigos! Eu fiz a conta hoje. :D

**Nota final das tradutoras: **A fanfiction citada pela Daddy's Little Cannibal na nota final se chama _Sex and Vampires_ e atualmente está sendo traduzida para o português pelo profile deboram. Como as outras fanfictions da Steph, nós totalmente recomendamos a leitura desta e o uso dela com cuidado: você pode ganhar dores nas costas, roxos, arranhões ou combustões espontâneas.

Foram praticamente três meses entre decidirmos traduzir esta história e a publicação do capítulo final — algo bem mais longo do que as duas semanas que a autora levou entre iniciar e finalizá-la, é fato. Chegamos a 100 reviews — e era óbvio que estávamos aguardando este número para publicar o capítulo final —, depois de três meses bastante turbulentos em nossas vidas. Agosto e Breaking Dawn chegaram, para decepção geral da nação, e todos os spoilers do submundo se confirmaram verdadeiros — para nosso delírio, o que já era ruim ficou pior! Rimos _muito_ com o livro e achamos que a Televisa devia comprar os direitos de transformá-lo em novela, seria PER-FEI-TO.


End file.
